


Challenging Fate and Risking Our Lives for Views (and Love)

by LannisPuff



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu 2018, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Deadly paintball against scary grandfathers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Law has a crush he won't admit, M/M, Rocinante is a good dad, Social Media, Texting, The Straw Hat's are youtubers, a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannisPuff/pseuds/LannisPuff
Summary: Law's back home for his last summer vacation before his residency when he gets to meet famous youtuber Straw Hat Luffy through previously unknown family connections. This leads to a completely new world of meddling family members, new friends, conspiracy theories and internet fame he wasn't prepared for.Written for 10 days of lawlu!





	1. Day 1: Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to 10 days of Lawlu, it's a multi chapter fic where each chapter has a (sometimes vague) connection to the prompts. I'm in the middle of finals but hopefully I'll manage to get everything up anyway!
> 
> All the props and kudos to Random_guy_or_something, without whom I wouldn't have been able to do this! Any mistakes are mine, hope you enjoy this!

Rocinante got past the front door and all the way into the kitchen without dropping any of the groceries, and he was inappropriately proud of himself for managing it when a loud snorting laugh made him drop the frozen broccoli on the floor. Well, at least it wasn’t anything that took damage from falling, so instead of mourning the fallen vegetable he quickly put away the rest of the groceries, listening to Law’s not really muffled laughter all the while. It was nice to hear and even if Rocinante was really curious over what made his usually stoic son laugh so much he didn’t want to interrupt him immediately. Or, well, he was a parent after all so he wouldn’t manage to keep his nose out longer than it took to get the perishables into the freezer.

Law had just gotten home for his last real summer vacation before he started his residency so Rocinante felt like he was allowed to be a nosy parent for little while longer. After all, Law rarely laughed that hard at anything that wasn’t Rocinante’s own failing relationship with gravity and fire.

 

“So, what’s so funny?” He asked as he walked into the living room where Law was curled up on the couch with his laptop. Law hit the space bar and pulled of his headphones, but he still didn’t seem to be able to hold in his giggles.

“Oh, hi dad, it’s just this one youtuber who’s absolutely crazy”, Rocinante raised an eyebrow at that.

“The place with all the cat videos?”

“Please, you know it’s not only cat videos!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. But what’s so funny about whatever you’re watching then?” Rocinante asked as he sat down beside Law on the couch. He looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging and turning his laptop towards Rocinante as well.

“So there’s this group of youtubers called the Straw Hat Pirates”

“Why are they pirates?” Rocinante interrupted.

“Well, they started out as a dnd group who played as pirates and then more and more people got involved and they got super big for that, and eventually they actually got to set out and sail the world. Anyway, by now they’re more than 10 people who make videos together and they do practically anything! They still play dnd and a lot of it’s just normal vlogging stuff, but since they travel so much it’s always interesting to watch.”

“And what made you laugh so hard?” Rocinante asked, he didn’t really get the whole thing, but at least it seemed Law enjoyed it.

“Since they’re so famous now they get paid for evaluating attractions and travel spots and the like, but they never do normal reviews it’s always these comedy sketches or just plain weird evaluations and comments. It’s an entire series that Luffy does”

“O-kay”, Rocinante answered. He’d never really thought of travel guides as anything particularly hilarious, but Law seemed to think so.

“Ugh, here’s a video with some highlights from last year, you’ll see what I mean!” Law exclaimed as he typed in something in the search bar and selected the first video that came up. It had over 40 million views.

 

“So this is not just from the travel vlogs but everything they did last year”, Law said and clicked full-screen. What followed was almost 15 minutes of different clips of a smiling black haired young man giving everything from scathing reviews of tourist spots (and heroes?), insane laughter, dissing of major political figures, the results of seemingly epic pranks executed on a number of different people, snippets of beautiful singing in the sunset and interviews with celebrities who even Rocinante knew who they were.

“Was that Soul King singing?” He interrupted when there was barely a minute left of the video.  

“Yeah, he actually got famous after joining the Straw Hats!”

“And that was actually Hancock Boa? And Katakuri Charlotte?”

“Yep. They’re friends with the most random people. You know that marine biologist who was on the news a lot a couple of years ago? Jinbei Knight? He joined them for the last part of their round-the-world trip!” Rocinante stared and Law pressed play for the last minute.

 

_ “So today we’re going to challenge faith and risk our lives by pranking Gramps”, Luffy said to the camera, his normal smile a bit stiff. “I don’t know why you people want me to die but this has been the most requested video for years now, so I hope you all appreciate my sacrifice”, _

_ “We’re proud of you, Captain”, a voice said from behind the camera. _

_ “Says you, who only has to hold the camera!” Luffy exclaimed, and muffled laughter could be heard accompanying Luffy’s pout. _

_ “Well let’s do this!” The video skipped ahead to what appeared to be an entire bucket of paint washing over an old man. _

_ “LUFFY!” The old man shouted and threw the bucket after a laughing and fleeing Luffy. “Come back here you useless grandson! I have to give you a fist of love!” Laughter came from behind the camera. “Oh, don’t think I don’t know you were in on this too, Zoro!” The old man said and the next second he had taken a running leap over the couch towards the camera. _

_ “Fuck!”, could be heard from the cameraman before he too started running. The clip ended on a shot of an old man grinning almost crazily. _

 

Law was sniggering beside him but Rocinante was too shocked to laugh.

“That’s Garp!” He exclaimed.

“What?” Law responded.

“Garp, dad’s best friend Garp!”

“What? Grandpa’s scary friend who I’ve never met but heard your horror stories about?” Now it was Law’s turn to look absolutely shocked.

“Yes”

“What!!? You’re telling me that Sengoku is Luffy’s grandfather’s best friend? Why didn’t you tell me!”

“I didn’t know!”, Rocinante responded. He didn’t really see Garp very often, but had he talked about his grandson being famous? “Does this Luffy have two older brothers?”

“Yes, Ace and Sabo”, Law responded.

“Oh. Then it’s really him. Garp boasts about his grandchildren a lot but I’ve never actually seen them”, Law groaned and pressed his face into his hands in exasperation. Now it was Rocinante’s turn to laugh, this was amazing! If this Luffy made Law laugh that hard Rocinante had to at least try setting them up!

“That means that you know him by proxy! Should I ask dad to set up a meeting?”

“No! Oh my god, dad! Don’t set me up on dates!”

“But you like him!” Rocinante tried.

“Just because I like his videos it doesn’t mean that I like him!” Law exclaimed, but he appeared to be blushing.

“I’ll call dad immediately!” Rocinante said, voice teasing as he got up from the couch.

“Daaad!” Law said, voice way to whiny for someone who was almost a doctor, but Rocinante supposed one never really outgrew being a kid with their parent.

“Just doing you a favour, Law!” He tried to leave the living room in a rush but tripped over the threshold and sprawled out all over the hallway and now Law was laughing again, but at him this time, and wasn’t that just like usual?

 

Rocinante hurried into the kitchen and pulled up his phone as Law seemingly got back to his videos and pulled up his dad’s number.

“Rocinante! How are you?” Sengoku answered almost immediately, he’d gotten a lot better at answering his phone since he retired, and he never missed a chance to speak with his son.

“Hello dad, I’m great! Law got back home yesterday, and do you know what? He has a crush on Garp’s grandson!”

“What! He does? I didn’t know they knew each other? Which one?” Sengoku sounded confused and Rocinante prepared tell his dad everything when Law came crashing through the doorway.

“No, noo! Dad! I thought you were joking! Are you seriously calling grandpa now?”

“No, they don’t know each other, but Law watches Luffy’s videos”, Rocinante said with a smirk and Law’s mouth fell open.

“Traitor!” Rocinante laughed and as his son jumped after his phone but he reached up his arm and it didn’t matter how tall Law had gotten, Rocinante was still a giant and his son couldn’t reach. But Law wasn’t an idiot and instead of jumping fruitlessly he jabbed a sharp finger into Rocinante’s side, making him instinctively pull his arms down to protect himself. Law made another grab for the phone and Rocinante just barely managed to jump away and flee the kitchen.

“Dad, you still there?” He asked as he barely managed to stay upright taking the corner towards the stairs.

“Yeah, what’s going on over there?”

“Oh, nothing, just talking to Law”

“DAAAD! You stupid idiot! Stop!” Law screamed as he scrambled after Rocinante up the stairs.

“Is that my grandson screaming in the background?”

“Yep! He’d like to spend some time with his dear grandpa, and perhaps you could invite Garp and his grandson as well?” Rocinante made his voice overly cheerful and then slammed the bathroom door and locked it just before Law reached him.

“No! Grandpa don’t listen to dad he’s a dirty liar!” Law screamed through the door and Rocinante was muffling his laughter the best he could. “I don’t want to meet Luffy! That’s a lie!”

“Oh, since he’s interested in the youngest, that’s alright because I think the older two have partners already. I’ll ask Garp and we’ll set something up!” Sengoku sounded excited and ignored all of Law’s screaming.

“Sounds good, call me when you’ve talked to Garp!” Rocinante said, voice still cheerful as Law was starting to mutter darkly from the other side of the door.

“I will, take care son, and give Law a hug from me!”

“You too, bye”, Rocinante put his phone away and sniggered.

“You’re both dirty traitors and I can’t believe you’re my family. I’m going to move in with Bepo instead” Law said sulkily and Rocinante burst out laughing.

“Sure, sure”, he managed between giggles. “Or perhaps Luffy?”

“Daaad!” Law screamed again before Rocinante heard a huge sigh and footsteps leaving and a bedroom door slamming shut.

“I’ll set up your date, and don’t worry, both dad and Garp will chaperone!” Rocinante said in a sing song voice as he got out from the bathroom and walked past Law’s closed door.

“Go away!” Rocinante kept laughing as he went downstairs to start dinner. It was nice to have Law home again.


	2. Day 2: Back to Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for day 2, back to back! 
> 
> There's also [ART](https://secretuncle.tumblr.com/post/174348912514/im-so-glad-i-can-finally-post-this-a-gift-for)!!! I'm so incredibly thankful, it's amazing <3

Law didn’t understand how things ended up like this, he had just been wasting time on YouTube and now, a little more than a week later, he was in the passenger seat of his grandfather’s car on his way to a paintball course. Rocinante had been unendingly enthusiastic over the idea and Sengoku had caught on just as quickly. Law spent the first few days complaining loudly but he’d slowly come around to the idea when Sengoku had promised not to tell Garp or Luffy that Law was a fan. The last thing he wanted was to seem like one of those crazy clingy fans that he knew the Straw Hats had, but to just meet Luffy as the grandson of his grandfather’s friend wouldn’t be so bad, right? At least that was what he tried to convince himself of in the week leading up to this, but by now it was too late for doubts.

“This is going to be great, I’m thinking we should do grandfathers versus grandsons? What do you think?” Perhaps it was better to panic over meeting Luffy, because at least then he wouldn’t have to think of the absolute horror it would be to try and run from his ex-military grandfather with a paintball gun.

“Yeah, sure”, he answered, sweating slightly but blaming it on the summer heat and not the beginning of fear, however well-funded it might be.

“Oh, look, we’re here!” Sengoku exclaimed and pulled up to a modest building covered in way too many colours.

 

Sengoku and Law had already parked and gotten out when another car served in on the parking lot. The driver ended up parking next to their car, but very crookedly and with one of the wheels on the spot next to it.

“Garp!” Sengoku exclaimed as the front door was thrown open. “You’re not late!” He sounded pleasantly surprised at that.

“Yeah, well, when I get to spend time with my lovely grandson I have to take my chances! He’s always traveling everywhere nowadays so every second counts!”

“I understand, but you still can’t park”, Sengoku added with a meaningful glance at the crooked parking.

“Whatever, there’s lots of other spots”, the old man said with a shrug before he turned back to his car. “Luffy! What are you doing? Come out and say hello!”

“Yeah, coming!” Could be heard from inside the car before the passenger door opened and Luffy stepped out, putting away his phone.

“Sorry sorry, I had to finish up something!” He looked them over and Law felt like he was a teenager again. Seriously, how could he look even better in reality? But was his smile a little bit stiff?

“So, everyone’s here, let’s get going!” Garp exclaimed and set course towards the entrance with strides long enough that only Sengoku could keep up. Luffy and Law scrambled after as best they could.

 

“I’m Luffy D. Monkey, nice to meet you!” Luffy said as they ended up next to each other.

“Law Water D. Trafalgar, same to you”, he managed to answer with a smile. “So are you ready for this?”

“If I’m allowed to be honest? Not at all”, Luffy said with a laugh and now Law recognized the stiff laugher from the video where he’d pranked Garp. “I’m absolutely terrified. Garmps is scary, and it feels slightly suicidal to play paintball against him”

“Yeah, same. Grandpa is nice, but I think sometimes he forget that I never was in the military and got kind of training he and dad did”

“There’s two of them? Well, it was nice to meet you Torao, now we’re gonna die together”, Luffy sounded both cheerful and terrified of the fact and Law couldn’t muffle a snort of laughter.

“It’s gonna be _pain_ ball instead of paintball, right?”

“If Gramps has his way? Absolutely”, Luffy answered, nodding seriously.

“Wait, did you call me Torao?” Law asked suddenly as the words caught up to him.

“Yep! It’s your nickname now!” Luffy answered, a wide cheeky smile on his face. Law prepared to explain just why that would not be his nickname when Sengoku interrupted them.

“Boys! Are you coming?” Both he and Luffy twitched and then hurried up so they could get the best protective gear they could find.

 

Law had started to pick through the different masks and helmets when Luffy pulled up his bag on the table.

“So, would it be alright with everyone if I filmed this? I’m thinking we can all wear go pro’s or something like that?” Law almost dropped the helmet he was trying on in shock.

“Film it?” He asked, and his voice was only slightly hoarse. Holy shit, was this going to be a youtube video?

“Yeah, I’m a youtuber so I make videos of interesting things I do and places I visit and such”, Luffy sounded way to relaxed about it and Law felt like dying. “And I think a paintball deathmatch is going to make an awesome video”

“Ah”, oh no, did his voice sound even weirder now? Is Sengoku laughing at him?

“Of course we’ll edit it and I can remove anything you don’t like. Gramps you’ve been on before, is this alright?”

“Yeah, of course, Luffy! It’ll be fun!”

“It’s fine with me”, Sengoku said and yep, he was definitely laughing at Law now, but hopefully the others couldn’t tell. Law had to answer now, he could do this. Just ignore the cameras. It wouldn’t be weird, right? Or is it weird that he isn’t saying anything now?

“Sounds great!” Okay, that sounded normal, he can do this, he’s just going to be in a Straw Hat video. Nothing weird about that. He just has to not think about the millions of people who will be watching and it will be alright. Fuck. Better pick a mask that’s covering his head as much as possible.

 

“So what are the rules?” Law asked as they all picked out paintball guns, because if he was going up against crazy grandfathers, there should at least be an objective of some kind and not just slaughter.  

“I was thinking a version of capture the flag”, Sengoku said. “There’s one flag hidden on the grounds and whoever has it when the time runs out wins?”

“Sounds great!” Garp exclaimed. “And the loser buys dinner for the victors!”

“That seems reasonable”, Sengoku said and Law was just about to agree when Luffy interrupted.

“What!? That’s crazy high stakes!”, then he paused for a second before turning a deadly serious gaze on Law. “We have to win. I can not feed Gramps without going bankrupt.” Law thought that that was probably an extreme exaggeration considering what Luffy did for a living, but he didn’t want to bring it up so he only nodded.  
“Okey then! Let’s say two hours and the one who doesn’t have the flag in the end has to buy dinner. Any objections?” This would probably end badly for Law and Luffy, but whatever, they would do their best.

“Prepare to buy me a feast, Gramps!” Luffy exclaimed, sounding excited and far to sure of their victory.

 

Twenty minutes later and they were running for their lives, trying to get as much space between them and their pursuers as possible.

“Why do we both have crazy grandfathers?” Law panted as he stumbled along. He was a university student dammit, he wasn’t fit enough for this! At least he’d stopped worrying about being on camera, since there wasn’t really time for that while being chased through a forest.

“I don’t know, but you better keep up!” Luffy responded and then he leapt over a log like he was a fucking gymnast or something.

“OH! Grandson of mine, don’t just run, aren’t you going to fight back?!” Sengoku shouted from behind them and suddenly Law could run faster again, even with his chest burning.

“How big is this place?” He asked Luffy as he caught up to him. At least his long legs where good for something. They had set out to find the flag, but apparently their grandfathers had just decided to pursue them instead of looking themselves, and Law couldn’t really fault them for that frankly brilliant tactic.

“I don’t know, but from the sound of it we won’t find out before they catch up to us”

“What? Oh, shit!” paint splattered on the tree just to the right of Law and then he felt the first hit on his upper arm. “Fuck!”

“Take a left here!” Luffy shouted and then he grabbed Law’s arm and pulled him to the side and behind a low wooden barrier. Law had to crouch down until he was almost sitting on the ground if he didn’t want his head to be seen above it, but it gave him time for some well needed breathing. His arm hurt like a bitch, was it supposed to hurt that much? He took a deep breath and tried to take in their surroundings, and that’s when he saw it. About fifty meters to their left stood a single black flag with a skull and crossbones on it.

 

“Luffy-ya! There it is!” He hissed and poked Luffy’s side until he turned around to see the flag.

“Woah! We actually found it! Let’s go!” He started to stand up but Law grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him down just as a paintball passed where his head would have been.

“Stay down! They’re too close, even if we get it they’ll immediately catch up and we’ll both lose the flag and be crushed! We have to come up with a plan”, he panted out but Luffy didn’t respond, instead he turned around again and carefully glanced over the barrier. This time he pulled down himself just as a paintball rushed over his head.

“Well, you’re right. Sengoku’s almost here”, he said.

“Just grandpa?” Law asked, confused. “Then where’s Garp?”

“Hello boys!” The shout came from behind, where they didn’t have a wooden barrier as protection and both Luffy and Law turned their pale faces towards the huge old man running through the forest, mask making him look even scarier than usual.

“We’re dead”

“Fuck”, Garp must have circled around them, but how fast did he move exactly? This was insane.

“Well, if we’re going down, we’re going down with style”, Luffy declared, sudden confidence making a half-crazed smile spread across his face that reminded Law that Luffy actually shared genes with his crazy grandfather. Then he pulled up his mask to meet Law’s gaze properly. “Back to back?” Law stared in shock for a few seconds before he decided.

“What the hell. We might as well”, he smirked and Luffy grinned back before pulling down his mask and double checking that his gun was loaded.

 

They both stood up, backs facing each other and firing as much as they could on their respective grandfathers. Luffy started a very enthusiastic battle cry and it was weirdly hard not to join in as they both leaned into the other and fired for everything they were worth. At the same time they tried to move slowly towards the flag but despite their brave fight it seemed like they got hit themselves a lot more than they hit their grandfathers and Law was starting to feel like a modern art painting with all the hits he took. Then things went even more to shit as Garp started running sideways until he had placed himself solidly between them and the flag.

“Luffy-ya! This really isn’t working!” Law shouted as he took even more hits. “We have to retreat for the moment, my ammos almost out!”

“I’ve got an idea, keep firing and then prepare to switch sides with me and run!” Law wanted to ask about this supposed idea, but the situation wasn’t really the best for follow up questions.

 

“Switch!” Luffy said, then he grabbed Law and turned them around before taking a running leap towards Sengoku. He seemed too shocked to react at first and then Luffy had changed his grip on the paintball gun to that of a club or sword and swung it across Sengoku’s own gun hard enough that the old man lost his grip.

“Go, go, go! Come on, Torao!” Luffy shouted and picked up Sengoku’s gun on his way past. Law’s survival instinct kicked in and he started running after Luffy as he used both guns to fire at Garp, successfully covering Law’s escape when Sengoku still couldn’t do anything.

“That’s my grandson, alright!” Garp shouted and he sounded way to proud for someone who was suffering a hail of painful paint bullets. Law ran past Sengoku and just barely avoided an outstretched arm trying to catch him by firing wildly at his grandfather and picking up Luffy’s earlier battle cry. Luffy was still firing when Law caught up and soon they were running again, but with one more gun than before and less bullets following them.

“Nicely done, Luffy-ya!” Law exclaimed, adrenaline and elation making him smile wide.

“I’ve been escaping from Gramps all my life, but I thought your grandfather wouldn’t be as prepared for anything crazy”, Luffy responded with a grin.

“Yeah, you could say that! And even if we lost the flag for now, they have to go back to get another gun, which will give us so more time to come up with a counterattack”

“Yep! Let’s go”, and so they kept running through the forest, keeping a bit more reasonable pace this time.

 


	3. Day 3: Injured

Law had really believed that they would survive this, but whoever ran this place obviously didn’t care for rules or the lives of innocent grandchildren. Or they were just a pushover to the extreme amount of fear two ex-military guys in their seventies could produce when reloading on weapons in a paintball match.

“Why do they have so many guns!?” Law cried, seriously fed up with the universe. He and Luffy had gotten away and found a high spot where they could see the main building well enough, and that had also allowed them to see their grandfathers coming back out with both the flag and even more guns than before, fully loaded with ammunition. He and Luffy might have another gun with them now but all three of them were seriously low on ammunition.

“Well, I don’t know why I expected anything else from Gramps”, Luffy answered, the crazy smile from their earlier stand off looking a bit scared now.

“I think our best bet is to try and lure them away and then go back and reload ourselves. Without sufficient weapons we will never be able to take back the flag”

“Okay, reloading it is!” Luffy exclaimed and then they set of.

 

“We’re coming for you!” Garp’s voice shook the forest and Law realized that his planning had not included the proper speed of movement for crazy military grandfathers. They were catching up way too fast and Law and Luffy had not yet made it to a point where they could double back without being seen.

“Fuck, fuckity, fuck!” He swore and tried to look over his shoulder while running. “Why are they attacking us when they have the flag?!” He couldn’t see Garp through the trees yet, and that was a relief but since they could hear him he couldn’t be far. “We have to hurry-”, he began before the ground came rushing towards his face.

“Torao!” Luffy exclaimed, stopping to check where Law disappeared to.

“Fuuuuuck”, Law swore again, because his foot had gotten stuck on a tree root and brought him down with extreme efficiency, twisting his ankle at the same time. He carefully pulled his leg closer and poked at his ankle, it hurt but it wasn’t broken or anything.

“You alright, Torao?” Luffy asked, voice laced with worry.

“Yeah, it’s probably only a sprain”, Luffy reached out an arm and Law accepted the help up. Then he tried to take a step and almost went down again when he lost his balance. “Fuck”

“I’ll carry you”, Luffy said and reached for Law’s arm.

“No, no! It’s alright, I’ll just sit out the rest”, he didn’t think it would look or feel dignified in any way to be carried by Luffy since Law was more than a head taller than him.

“You really believe I’m going to leave you here?” Luffy asked, and Law was about to respond that it wouldn’t be a problem when the forest shook with their grandfathers battle cries and nope. Not staying for that.

"Yep, you’re right. You can carry me, let's just get out of here!"

 

When Law was a child he’d been rather clingy and Rocinante was a very tall man who never had any problems carrying him, but he had grown up and hadn’t be carried for at least ten years. Until now. Luffy threw him over his shoulder like he was a child and not a fully grown man. Fuck. How much muscle mass did have?

“Do you have to carry me like this?” Law asked as Luffy started running with Law over his shoulder. “Can’t we like do a piggyback or something?”

“No, what? This is fine!”

“No it’s not! I feel like a sack of potatoes and your bony shoulder is cutting into my stomach!”

“My shoulders are not bony”, Luffy responded. And yes. He was right. It looked like it was, but now that Law was slung over it like glorified cargo he could in fact feel that in reality it was quite muscular. As was his ass, which Law currently had a great view of. Fuck. Not the time. Quick, focus on something else!

“We’re coming for you!” Ah, yes, murderous grandparents, perfect distraction.

“Run faster, Luffy-ya!” Law shouted as an entire flock of birds flew away from the rampaging old men. They had yet to come into view and Law didn’t not want them to.

“I’m running! You keep a lookout, and if you see them, fire!” Well, that was a good a plan as any, Law supposed, but then something caught his eye.

“Oh, oh! Stop Luffy-ya!”

“What? You just told me to run faster, now you want to stop?”

“No, I just saw the perfect hiding place, and if we stay there we can make them run past us!” Law felt hope again. If they could hide they could both get some rest while waiting and then return to fill up their ammunition.

“What, where?” Luffy asked but he stopped anyway.

“To the left, see that fallen tree?”

“I don’t see it”

“No, my left, your right!” Law exclaimed.

“Oh, now I see it!”

“Good! Let’s hide there, there’s still enough leaves for us not to be noticed”

 

The fallen tree really was a good hiding place, but it was rather cramped and Law felt like all the insects in the world would slowly start to crawl into his clothes. Despite that he removed his mask and wiggled out of the top part of his overall.

“What are you doing?” Luffy asked as he also pulled up his mask. Law kept wiggling in the cramped space until he got his shirt off as well and now he really would get bugs everywhere.

“I’m gonna use this to steady my ankle, it’s not really bad but if we want to stand a chance we need a plan and to both be able to help”, Law removed his boot and started using his shirt as a makeshift wrapping to steady the sprain. As a doctor he wouldn’t recommend someone to keep running on it but it would probably be alright. “So I’m thinking we should-” he paused and looked up. “Luffy-ya, are you listening?”

“What, yeah! Sure”, he quickly responded and Law frowned, that didn’t sound very convincing. What was he staring at? Law’s brain almost short-circuited for a second, was Luffy D. Monkey distracted by his chest? No, he realised a second later. His tattoos. Of course, Luffy was just interested in his various tattoos.

“Now’s not the time!” He hissed, annoyed at Luffy’s distraction but mostly himself for thinking about if Luffy found him attractive at a time like this.

“Wha- sorry-”, Luffy began but then the sound of heavy footsteps suddenly reached them and Law threw himself forward, placing a hand over Luffy’s mouth in panic.

“Ssshh! They’re coming!” Law breathed out between clenched teeth as he almost completely leaned on Luffy, not daring to move in case it would move the branches of their hiding place when their enemies were so close. Luffy’s eyes were wide but he didn’t speak or move more than to put a stabilizing hand on Law’s side so that he didn’t fall over from the weird angle he’d ended up in.

 

“They’re still ahead of us, come on Sengoku! Are you getting old? Keep up!” Garp’s voice sounded like it was just in front of them and Law barely dared to breathe as he stared into Luffy’s equally panicked eyes.

“Stop complaining old man, I think you’re the one slowing down!” Sengoku replied.

“Oh you’re on!” Garp replied. “First one to get them gets to pick the restaurant!” Law and Luffy kept staring at each other as they listened to the two bickering old men running of. It wasn’t until they could barely hear them anymore that Law sat back down, fighting a blush from the position they had been in for so long.

“We better-”

“Let’s go-”, they both spoke at the same time and Law swallowed down his words and quickly turned his focus to pulling on his overall again and fixing the last on his makeshift bandage so that Luffy wouldn’t see the blush he was now failing to suppress.

“Okey, let’s go!” Luffy said and Law was so thankful that Luffy didn’t seem to notice anything as they both pulled on their masks and crept out from the hiding place. 


	4. Day 4: Captain

“So, how’s your foot? Should I carry you again?” Luffy asked. Law tried taking a few steps and he’d done a good job with his temporary bandage so as long as they didn’t have to run just yet it should be alright.

“Okey, then let’s get moving”, Luffy set off through the trees swinging his two guns around as he walked, and Law stared for a bit at how careless he now was, even if he’d been just a scared as Law just a few minutes earlier. The relief of living completely on the moment, he supposed.

 

“So I’ve been thinking of a plan”, Law said after a few minutes of walking.

“Huh?”

“We need a solid plan if we’re supposed to do this, and I’ve come up with one that could work. So I’m thinking we should try to trick-”

“Wait wait wait!” Luffy interrupted, frown on his face. “Why are you giving me orders? I’m the captain”

“What.” Law suddenly felt very exasperated, just because he was the captain in his friend’s dnd game didn’t mean that he should decide here and now!

“I’m the captain, so you can give suggestions, but I decide”

“We’re only two people, why would there even be a captain?”

“I have two guns, so I’m the captain”

“No”, Law said, determined. “That has nothing to do with it, and even if we HAD a captain it should be me since I’m older and I have a plan”

“Uh uh, I’m the captain”, he was like stubborn child! Had Law really been thinking about his attractiveness just a few minutes earlier? Now he only wanted to bang his head in a tree.

“FINE! You can be captain but then I’ll ALSO be a captain”

“You can’t have two-”

“I’ll be the captain of another crew”, Law hurried to interrupt him, thinking fast of a way to get away with this, and if his mind went to the Straw Hat’s pirate role playing sessions no one could judge him. “And we’ll be allies. Allies planning to take down the way bigger threat of OUR CRAZY GRANDFATHERS!” His voice might have been rising a bit at the end there. Oops. It was probably the stress. Luffy was silent for a minute, thankfully seeming to think over the suggestion.

“Okey! I like it. We’re allies now, Torao!”

“Thank you!”, he exclaimed in relief. “Now will you hear my plan?”

“Sure”, the huge sunny smile was back as if the frown had never been there and Law was done with everything. Both Luffy’s hasty mood changes and his own illogical reactions.

 

However long it had felt when running in a panic it really wasn’t that far to the starting point if they went in a straight line and soon they had loaded up on ammo and a few other things and then returned to a strategic place to implement the plan.

“Are you sure you can get them here without being overrun?” Law asked for a second time before Luffy set off to lure their grandfather back in.

“Yeah, I said I’d do it, so it’ll be fine”

“Because we only have fifteen minutes left and if we’re too late we’ll obviously lose but if we’re too early we’ll ALSO lose, because we won’t be able to keep hold of the flag”

“Yes, so you’ve said. It’ll resolve itself somehow, I just have to survive Gramps until we get close enough”, Luffy shrugged and Law gave him a disbelieving look, because how was surviving Garp “just” anything?

“Hey, it was your plan!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Off you go!”

“Hey! No orders!”

“Whatever. Let’s do this”, Luffy laughed as he set of between the trees, making so much noise that Sengoku and Garp couldn’t NOT notice him. Law stayed behind and prepared for the trap. It was a long shot, but probably the only shot they had, so they would simply have to give it their all and hope for the best.

 

“TORAO!! Why did you leave me alone?!” Luffy was wailing loud enough that they could probably hear him in the town over, and Law had to applaud his performance. Law had had his doubts about Luffy being able to act convincingly but there appeared to be something about being chased while actually alone that made the angle easier to sell.

“Why are you running, Luffy?” Garp shouted from where he was just behind Luffy. A gun in each hand but taking much more relaxed shots than before, seeming to believe that the short time left wouldn’t be enough for any sort of counterattack. “Weren’t you going to defeat me?” Now Sengoku had also entered the clearing, gun in one hand and the flag in the other, but he kept a much more attentive gaze on the surroundings, probably because he was aware of Law’s more scheming nature.

“You scared?” Garp shouted and for a moment Law thought Luffy would stop but thankfully he kept running until he reached the cover. The second he jumped behind he turned around and started shooting at Sengoku. Garp seemed confused as to why he wasn’t the target, but he kept advancing on Luffy. There was still more time left than planned, but Law couldn’t let Garp reach Luffy, so he jumped out from his hiding place and ran for Sengoku who was still taking fire. The fire Luffy provided let Law sneak up almost all the way to Sengoku, but he was a trained officer so Law didn’t manage to get all there way there before he started turning around. Law thought for a split second to decide he might as well go all in so he started firing at Sengoku’s hands before attempting a similar move to the one Luffy had performed earlier, but instead of hitting Sengoku’s new gun he aimed for the flag. Sengoku didn’t lose his grip completely this time, probably because it had been done before and Law wasn’t as practiced with the move as Luffy but he did loosen his hold enough for Law to wrench it out of his hand. His speed sent him tumbling towards the ground, but he had the flag with him even as rolled over and started firing at Garp’s back to distract him from Luffy.

 

It worked all too well because the old man turned around and suddenly Law realised that he was unprotected on the ground with almost two minutes still remaining.

“Torao!” Luffy screamed and Law gave him a quick glance as Luffy rose to fire both his guns at Sengoku so he wouldn’t immediately take back the flag. Law fired a roll of bullets slightly towards the left side off Garp who easily dodged to the side. Luffy kept firing at Sengoku, and Garp dodged all of Law’s shots like it was no big deal.

“Now, Luffy-ya!” Law screamed as Garp was almost completely upon him. Law dropped his gun to get a better angle and then threw the flag towards Luffy who dropped one of his own to try and catch it. It wasn’t a perfect throw but Luffy’s arms seemed to stretch as he reached through the air and grabbed it.

“YES!” Law screamed even as Garp’s shocked face loomed over him. For a second he only blinked at Law but then he pulled himself and started to turn around again. This was a problem, they hadn’t timed it well enough and a second throw wouldn’t work. Sengoku moved behind him and fired straight at Law but Garp was closer to Luffy and the flag so Law threw himself forward and grabbed Garp’s leg. It was stupid and desperate but so unexpected that the old man almost tripped just as an alarm rang out over the forest. For a second everyone kept moving and then Sengoku stopped firing and Law released Garp’s leg and then Luffy was shouting.

“We did it!!” He jumped up and down waving the flag and Law felt a huge grin spreading on his face.

“We did”


	5. Day 5: Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a social media chapter, I've never done this before and it was hell trying to move the formatting to AO3, but I hope it looks okay! 
> 
> There's also some [awesome art](https://secretuncle.tumblr.com/post/174233442259/ive-been-tired-and-depressed-i-needed-some-good) for this chapter!!!! Once again by my beta [Secretuncle](https://secretuncle.tumblr.com/), thank you so much!!

**Torao**

I take back everything I said about paying for food being a reasonable thing for the loser.

 

**Torao**

You and Garp are black holes.

 

**Luffy**

hhhaahahahaa yeah

 

**Luffy**

Food is nice

 

**Luffy**

I love food

 

**Torao**

Yeah, I noticed that

 

**Luffy**

It was great though! I’m so glad we could meet :D

 

**Torao**

Yeah, it was nice!

 

**Luffy**

Usopp's gonna edit stuff now

 

**Luffy**

he’s complaining we didn’t use enough cameras but I know he’ll manage

 

**Torao**

Tell him good luck from me

 

**Luffy**

He says thanks and nice chest

 

**Torao**

Nice chest…?

 

**Torao**

No SHIT FUCK

 

**Torao**

DON’T USE THAT

 

**Luffy**

Too late

 

**Luffy**

Robin and Franky agreed that it would bring views

 

**Luffy**

Also your tattoos are cool

 

**Torao**

.....

 

\-------

 

**We nearly died! – Deadly paintball vs. our grandfathers**

17 mn views

StrawHatPirates [Unsubscribe 34 mn]

Published on June 17 2018

 

Description:

Luffy plays a game of paintball capture the flag against Garp together with guests “Torao” and Sengoku.

Our social media:

SHOW MORE

 

**Comments:**

_Luffy_stan_30_

This is amazing!

 

_Kendoka#47_

I have to say once again that Garp is f***ing terrifying! Like that shot of him coming up when they first found the flag almost had me shitting myself! It’s no wonder

\---read more---

 

_JinBAE_4ever_

Who is this Torao? What did he do to get to be in a Straw Hat video?

                 View all 346 replies

 

_QueenOfAll_  
I mean it’s quite obvious that his grandfather knows Garp so he’s probably a family friend?

  
  
_Pinapp1ePen_  
But Luffy has never talked about him before???? I mean we’ve seen his family several times and heard all the stories of how the first five got to know each other, but they never talked about this guy?

  
  
_RollerSCate_  
IT’S OBVIOUSLY A BOYFRIEND

  
  
_MagmaKing_  
HOW DARE YOU?! No one is good enough for Luffy-sama! And he’s come out as asexual so it’s ace erasure to ship him!! In addition to that he clearly isn’t interested in some tattooed  
\---read more---

  
  
_Carnival_Cannibal_  
Shut the F up you shit. Don’t come in here with your hate disguised as love for Luffy! Just because he’s ace doesn’t mean he’s aro. Look up the difference you shitspoon! You’re probably one of those idiots who hate every new member  
\---read more---

  
  
_BrookForPresident_  
I thought Ace was his brother?

  
  
_DogOnAStick_  
Troll spotted! And that joke is sooo old! Come on!

  
  
_I’d Die For Chopper_  
I mean, if it IS a boyfriend I wouldn’t fault Luffy’s taste. Like HOT DAMN!

                 Hide replies

 

_WaterWater_

This vid was just so amazing and I’m so impressed they managed to win in the end! Like, who would’ve thought! Garp’s face in that last second when Torao jumped up to grab the flag watered my crops and

\---read more---

 

_SwordsmanZoro_

Luffy looks so small compared to the others, but he still manages to pick up Torao like he’s nothing! Damn man, way to remind us of your muscles (without taking your shirt of like SOMEONE ELSE)

 

\-------

 

**Luffy**

We’re setting sail now

 

**Luffy**

I’m sad we couldn’t meet again before that D:

 

**Torao**

But you’ll be back, right?

 

**Luffy**

Of course!

 

**Torao**

I’ll see you then

 

**Torao**

Enjoy the ocean

 

**Luffy**

Thanks I will!

 

\-------

 

LUFFY _@StrawHatLuffy_

New video! I play a deadly game of paintball against Garp and Sengoku together with Torao! We were so close to dying a few times there! But dinner was worth it :D

 

Zoro _@Roronoa_

I wanted to do this! Why didn’t you invite me :( 

 

Perona Dracule _@TheCuteOne_

_@Roronoa_ Ha! You would just have gotten lost and never even found your opponents! #faillittlebrother #youoncegotlostinoursummerhouse

 

Mirelle _@fandomfollow_

Ooh, sibling clapbacks! Also, MARRY ME PERONA <3<3<3

 

LUFFY _@StrawHatLuffy_

_@Roronoa_ You can join next time Zoro! We should do it with everyone so we get bigger teams!

 

NOTICEMESENPAI _@Bartolomeo_

AAAH! Yes!! To see the entire Straw Hat crew play paintball together would literally save my life!! I LOVE YOU LUFFY-SENPAI

 

Canadian Reindeer _@ChopperLove33_

_@StrawHatLuffy_ So how scared on a scale of 1 to 10 were you of Garp?

 

LUFFY _@StrawHatLuffy_

11 (as one should be in the face of Gramps) But I wanted that dinner!

 

Usopp _@GodUsopp_

I’m incredibly thankful that I wasn’t a part of this, but you should have had more cameras Luffy!

 

\-------

 

**Law**

I FORGOT WE WERE FILMING WHY DID HE KEEP THAT NOW THE ENTIRE WORLD HAS SEEN ME STRIPPING

 

**Sachi**

HAHAHAHAHAHAH oh Law it was amazing!!!

 

**Penguin**

it was like both my birthday and christmas came early

 

**Penguin**

HE CARRIED YOU LIKE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS

 

**Law**

I am NOT A DAMSEL

 

**Law**

The next person who says that gets their heart removed

 

**Sachi**

moving on to death threats already? someone’s sensitive

 

**Bepo**

Yeah, how would people know what happened to your ankle if they didn’t show it? : ((

 

**Law**

Even Bepo has betrayed me now

 

**Penguin**

well you have to see the beauty in the situation. you got to meet the guy you’ve been obsessing over and you fought back to back and he carried you through danger!

 

**Sachi**

it’s like the beginning of a romance novel

 

**Law**

I hate everyone

 

\-------

 

Reblogged from _PirateKingLuffy_

*gifset of Luffy carrying Law*

I am so incredibly jealous

NEW OTP

I can never stop appreciating Luffy’s strength

Torao is just out there living everyone’s dream life. You go man, do it for the rest of us!

Tagged: #Straw Hat pirates #Luffy Monkey #Torao 

_305,399 notes_

 

Reblogged from _PraiseTheGodUsopp_

So it appears I’m not alone in shipping this! Have we decided on a ship name yet? Luffrao? Torauffy? Toraffy? ToraoLuffy? LuTo? Lurao? Let’s decide on something quickly people! (so I can sort my tags)

Tagged: #Torao #Lurao #Luffy Monkey

_13,957 notes_

 

Reblogged from _StrawHatFics_

(I’m always amazed by how quick people are with these, but so thankful! Here’s a list of some good Luffy/Torao fics that have already popped up!)

**The Sun in the House Next Door**

Rated: T, 8,123 words, 2/? chapters

This is an AU (or is it?? We don’t know yet ;)) where Luffy and Torao grow up as neighbours. It’s absolutely adorable and so funny. Mostly fluff and humour but some serious stuff as well.

**Family dinner**

Rated: G, 4,305 words, 1/1 chapters

The dinner after the paintball match. An absolutely hilarious fic with so much warmth. Contains established LuffyTorao and amazing old men making fun of their grandchildren.

**Brother Dear**

Rated T, 2,257 words, 1/1 chapters

Luffy’s two protective brothers are not happy with the new boyfriend! There’s so much humour on this list, but once again, so amazing! Sabo and Ace go too meet Torao and it’s goes as well as one might expect.

**Hiding place**

Rated M, 3,543 words, 1/1 chapters

Set during their time hiding when Torao, eh, undresses. I know, I know, Luffy’s our lord and asexual saviour, but I had to have ONE explicit fic on this list! It’s really well written and the tone is beautiful.

\---Read more---

Tagged: #ficrec #RPF #strawhatfics #LuffyTorao #(seriously decide on a ship name already!!) #LuffyFic #but also keep those pwps with luffy away from me! #pls people #not in my house

_7,269 notes_

 

Reblogged from _Bartolomeo_The_Cannibal_

So you’re new to the fandom? Does it feel overwhelming? Don’t worry! I made a master list of the most iconic videos to break down the history of the Straw Hat Pirates.

As you might know they started out as a dnd group back in 2014, five friends (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) started a REALLY long dnd campaign where they play as pirates who try to find the rumoured ultimate treasure, One Piece. Luffy’s big brother Sabo was the DM and these early vids are amazing, but I understand if one doesn’t want to sit down and watch hundreds of vids, so here’s a list of some highlights and stuff:

Romance Dawn  – this is the first video ever and I think it’s a must-watch. They’re just so small here!

Arlong Park  – can a dnd battle be epic? Well, this one is. There’s actually a rumor about the villain being based on a loan shark who blackmailed Nami’s family as she grew up but there’s no confirmation for this.

Chopper joins!  – Chopper is seen as the precious cinnamon bun who has to be protected by most of the fandom since he’s a bit younger than everyone else, but don’t forget that this bean is a certified genius!

Alabasta  – so this is the first time the Straw Hats had a really famous guest star, and Vivi Nefeltari joined them for several episodes during this time. There was also a huge scandal involving underground boss “Crocodile” and a lot of people credit the Straw Hats for pulling attention to his actions. (HA! Take that people who call roleplaying silly! These guys took down a crime lord! (indirectly))

Skypea  – A lot of people don’t like the story here but I have to say that their interactions are AMAZING. Also, my queen Robin has joined permanently after being a guest villain so that’s amazing.

Merry dies  – this is like the worst thing to ever happen. The Straw Hats had this amazing old dog who was such a good girl! I think she was Usopp’s originally, but they all basically adopted her and they named their ship in the story after her. When she died they decided to give the ship a proper burial as well and it was all very tearful. (if someone tells you they didn’t cry, they’re lying)

The Straw Hats set sail!  – So after Franky Tomsson (brother of Iceburg Tomsson, CEO of Galley-La) built them a ship the Straw Hats set sail for real. They named the boat Thousand Sunny after the adorable orange kitten Iceburg gave them as a farewell present (she’s amazing and has her own Twitter account run by everyone _@SunnyTheCat_ )

Brook joins  – So by now everyone knows Soul King Brook, but he started out with a very humble youtube channel with mostly covers which then exploded in popularity when he joined the Straw Hats. Never stop reaching towards your goals, because maybe the people you need to reach them just aren’t born yet.

Ace dies  – No not for real! He and Sabo had a fight over something petty so Sabo, still being the DM, killed of Ace’s much beloved character in an epic war. The fandom might have cried a bit, but we got so many guest stars for this part! Special shout out to long suffering fiancé (and acting CEO of the Whitebeard corporation) Marco Newgate for putting up with Ace.

That’s basically where they are in their story so far, but since they started actually travelling so much more content has been created! A lot of the Straw Hats have their own side channels and that content is perhaps even better for the newly initiated since it’s easier to watch random videos than the behemoth of a dnd campaign that One Piece is.

Usopp  has amazing storytelling on his channel, some of it’s very obviously lies but some of it’s actually true? And it gets harder and harder to tell the difference. He also does this amazing cryptid videos with  Robin  on his channel and on hers they do True Crime! Robin also does history videos for basically everything and they’re very educational but sometimes very dark (I think it’s her sense of humour).

Nami  is basically the lord of everything, seriously, you want cartography? Metrology? Shopping vids? Makeup tutorials? Tax evasion? It’s all there!

Sanji  has the most amazing cooking channel, and it’s only gotten better since they started traveling. As the adopted son of famous chef Zeff Baratie he has a solid knowledge of most cooking, but he also takes the opportunities to learn from the locals all over the world! This leads to Luffy eating basically anything. (Seriously, check out these vids:  Luffy eating the world’s hottest chili  and  Tastes like chicken! Luffy eat grasshoppers! )

Chopper  does very informative first aid instruction videos, and candy tasting (very adorable combination, I know)

Brook everyone already knows about, it’s a music channel and he’s done a lot of original songs since joining the Straw Hats.

Franky  started out with DIY’s but they got progressively more complicated and now it’s basically just him showing off but still calling them DIY’s.

Zoro  has a kendo channel where he shows of training and stuff. (I do believe a lot of people don’t watch for the techniques, if you catch my meaning)

Some of my favourite vids:

  * FROBIN WEDDING (our collective mom and dad actually tied the knot and we’re so happy for them!)
  * Meat vs. Donuts (feat. Katakuri Charlotte)
  * Introducing the Monkey family
  * Challenging Death: Pranking Garp
  * Two aces but no Ace (feat. Hancock Boa)
  * The Dracule sibling fight from hell
  * Storytime: My babysitter's wanted by Interpool?



\---Read more---

Tagged: #StrawHatPirates #I love them so much! #And they’ve grown so much! #this was like trip down memory lane #I cried so much when Merry died it’s insane #but this is post is a bit old #it doesn’t mention my dad Jinbei or daughter Carrot #but it’s still good for newbies in the fandom so I’ll reblog

_945,631 notes_

 

\-------

 

**Luffy**

Thanks again for letting me film, it ended up as a great video!

 

**Torao**

Yeah, sure!

 

**Luffy**

You should be in another one!

 

**Luffy**

I know! You can be be in out next dnd!

 

**Torao**

Really?

 

**Luffy**

Of course!

 

**Luffy**

Oh, I know! You can be like a pirate doctor or something!

 

**Luffy**

Zoro says you should be called Doctor Heartstealer but why would you be that?

 

**Luffy**

Are you taking people's hearts, Torao?

 

**Luffy**

That’s not nice

 

**Torao**

...

 

**Torao**

Yeah, sure... That’s what I’m doing

 

**Luffy**

So it can be your devil fruit or something?

 

**Torao**

Yeah. And if I’m gonna be a pirate I’m gonna be one of the powerful ones

 

**Torao**

Like a warlord

 

**Luffy**

So you HAVE been watching

 

**Luffy**

You know what a warlord and a devil fruit is

 

**Torao**

Fuck

 

**Torao**

Yes, ok, I’ve watched your vids!

 

**Luffy**

YAY!

 

**Luffy**

Then why didn’t you say anything?

 

**Torao**

It was embarrassing!

 

**Luffy**

Silly Torao, that’s not embarrassing!

 

**Torao**

Ugh, whatever.

 

**Luffy**

Zoro’s laughing at you

 

**Torao**

Do you tell him everything I say??

 

**Luffy**

Well we’re out on the sea so there’s not much to do, so since he’s here I talk to him ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Torao**

Fine

 

**Torao**

Anyway, how long are you away?

 

**Luffy**

Not sure, a few weeks at least

 

**Luffy**

We’re visiting Jinbei’s old workplace to do some vids there

 

**Torao**

Oh, ok

 

**Luffy**

Oh, Franky and Usopp’s gonna show of something they built, talk to you later!

 

\-------

 

LUFFY _@StrawHatLuffy_

_@Franky_Tomsson_ and _@GodUsopp_ built the most amazing water cannon

 

LUFFY _@StrawHatLuffy_

They shot _@Roronoa_ and he flew like ten meters out to sea

 

LUFFY _@StrawHatLuffy_

It was awesome

 

Zoro _@Roronoa_

_@StrawHatLuffy_ Perhaps for you! It was COLD and I was ASLEEP

 

LUFFY _@StrawHatLuffy_

Yeah, so it was awesome! _@Roronoa_

 

\--------

 

LUFFY _@StrawHatLuffy_

New vid! _@Jinbei_Knight_ and SHARKS

 

Jinbei Knight _@Jibei_Knight_

We take a look at some of the oceans most beautiful animals and debunk some myths about these amazing creatures #sharkweek

 

\-------

 

Zoro _@Roronoa_

Yes, yes. Congrats dad for winning #kendoworldchampionship AGAIN. I’m gonna get you in a few years #justyouwait #Iwon’tbesecondbestforever

 

Perona Dracule _@TheCuteOne_

YAY DAD! #nooneissurpriced #betterlucknexyearlittlebrother #orperhapsintenyears

 

Zoro _@Roronoa_

_@TheCuteOne_ What ten years! I’m so close to beating dad, I’ll show you all!

 

Perona Dracule _@TheCuteOne_

Sure, little brother. You’re as close to beating him as I AM, and I don’t even practice kendo!

 

Zoro _@Roronoa_

YOu TaKE THaT BAcK

 

Perona Dracule _@TheCuteOne_

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

\-------

 

Reblogged from _GothFamily_

The Dracule family is giving me life.

Tagged: #Zoro Roronoa #Perona Dracule #Mihawk Dracule

_1,743 notes_

 

Reblogged from _Underscore92_

_*gif set of Chopper through the years*_

 

Sometimes I think about this precious boi and cry. Like seriously. He’s so adorable but also like way to smart??? Here I’m an “adult” and I can barely survive and this boi’s in medical school at 17???

Tagged: #Chopper Tony #He was so small in the first videos! #And he’s grown so much!!! #I would die for Chopper

_1,592 notes_

 

Reblogged from _Pirate Queen_

_*gif set of Luffy and Hancock Boa talking and laughing*_

 

Two aces but no Ace (feat. Hancock Boa) ( x )

This is probably my favorite vid of all time. I mean, how often do we get two well known figures sitting down and talking about asexuality? I’ve known I’m ace for years but everytime I try coming out it immediately turns into a lesson on what asexuality even IS and even after I’ve explained people just think “I haven’t met the right person”. To have Hancock who’s mainstream famous as both an actress and model come out as ace meant SO MUCH to me. Now when people ask I can refer to someone else who they’ll know who it is and people seemingly have easier to accept things if they see that it’s not just something I’ve come up with because “I want to be special”. (ugh)

So all the thanks to Hancock and Luffy! You guys are my heros!

Tagged: #ace stuff #asexuality #strawhatpirates #hancock boa #luffy d monkey

_2,374 notes_

 

Reblogged from _BonesandSouls_

_*gif set of Brook Humming aka Soul King performing on stage*_

 

This guy started his music career at fifty-seven! So don’t give up on your dreams people <3

Tagged: #Brook Humming #Soul King Brook #Dead Bones Brook #Straw Hat Pirates

_89,037 notes_

 

Reblogged from _0ceanandfl0wers_

_*gif set of Nami staring at girls*_

 

all hail the lesbian queen

I love how even on Koala’s wedding Nami is staring at her boobs. Like SAME

Nami and Wanda is my OTP

Nami just appreciate all women and I would like to thank her for that and also agree

Tagged: #Nami Mikan #Vivi Nefeltari #Robin Nico Tomsson #Koala Monkey #Wanda Mink #Carrot Mink #Hancock Boa #Rebecca Riku #Viola Riku

_113,335 notes_

 

Reblogged from _FoodPorn_

_*gif set of different foods from all around the world*_

 

Four years of cooking from Sanji Baratie!

Tagged: #food porn #everything looks so delicious! #please feed me Sanji #straw hat pirates #Sanji Baratie

_17,979 notes_

 

Reblogged from _StrawHatFandomFollow_

This is your daily reminder to appreciate Drunk Uncle Shanks.

He’s my goal in life. I also want to be relaxed on his level, but I think my anxiety might be a bit too high to handle that level of suave.

Let’s all take a moment to remember that the plan was to save Ace in the war arc, and however petty Sabo might have been, it wasn’t actually his fault. It is actual true information that Shanks was supposed to arrive as a surprise guest and save him, but he was so late to the game that they went on playing without him. And then he arrives two hours late with Starbucks to a dead Ace and rolls several natural twenty’s to stop the war.

a true icon

Shanks is better than you and you know it

Tagged: #Uncle Shanks #Straw Hat Pirates #one piece dnd #paramount war arc #I love drunk uncle Shanks even if he let my boy Ace die

_77,197 notes_

 

\-------

 

**Torao**

*picture of Rocinante sprawled across grass with cake and whipped cream everywhere*

 

**Torao**

So dad was supposed to bring cake and he failed epically

 

**Luffy**

HAHAHHAAHAH

 

**Luffy**

Tell your dad I love him

 

**Torao**

No

 

**Torao**

He’ll get a big head

 

**Luffy**

:(

 

**Torao**

.....

 

**Luffy**

Anyway, we’re heading back next week, do you want to meet up?

 

**Luffy**

Everyone wanted to meet you but Robin suggested we go somewhere alone first, so if you want we could do that?

 

**Torao**

Sure!

 

\-------

 

**Law**

I think he asked me on a date???

 

**Sachi**

OOOH?!?

 

**Law**

But like at Robin’s suggestion?

 

**Law**

So is it really a date? Or does he just want to like hang out like friends or something?

 

**Penguin**

please Law, you’ve been texting this guy almost every day for a month! just go out with him and kiss him senseless!

 

**Sachi**

yeah, go get it!

 

**Bepo**

You don’t have to know yet, just go with it and see what happens! You can’t keep planning for everything

 

**Law**

You guys are useless!

 

**Bepo**

Sorry

 

**Law**

Not you Bepo, your advice was the only reasonable one.

 

**Law**

Sachi and Penguin, you guys suck

 

**Sachi**

:(

 

**Penguin**

:(

 

**Law**

useless

 

**Sachi**

See if we’ll help you anymore

 

**Law**

…

 

**Penguin**

you love us

 

**Sachi**

also, you might want to know that while the straw hat fandom has calmed down somewhat after extended time without mentions of you there’s still a lot of “lurao” shippers going strong

 

**Law**

whyyyyy, I’m apparently Luffy’s boyfriend to everyone but him???

 

**Penguin**

you should have thought about that before stripping on camera ;)

 

**Law**

uuugh I hate you again

 

**Sachi**

¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _/¯


	6. Day 6: String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just fluff but there's a teeny tiny hint of string-related angst, it's probably nothing one has to warn for, but better safe than sorry! Enjoy <3

Law took the bus in to the city to meet Luffy by the central station where he was supposed to arrive by train. Law made good time and so he had to wait for almost ten minutes before Luffy’s train came but he took the time to breathe and calm himself down. It would be alright.

“Oi! Torao!” Law had been scanning the arriving train as best as he could when Luffy came basically bouncing out of one of the doors, arms flailing in an enthusiastic greeting. Law waved back in a much more reserved way.

“Hello, Luffy-ya, how was your trip?”

“Good! But the train had really bad food, and Sanji didn’t have time to make me a travel snack”, the last part was said in obvious disappointment even as he came over to Law.

“I’m sorry for your suffering”, Law added in a dry voice, because Luffy hadn’t been on the train longer than a couple of hours and most people did that perfectly well without extra food.

“Thank you!” Luffy shot back, ignoring Law’s tone of voice and taking his words on their literal meaning.

“Well, what are we supposed to do?” Law asked, genuinely curious because Luffy said that he’d had something but didn’t say what.

“We’re going to the summer fun fair!” His smile was so huge from excitement that Law couldn’t help to smile back.

“Really? I haven’t been in years, dad used to take me for a while, but then we stopped going”

“Oh! I’ve never been to this one, is it good?”

“Eh, I don’t know? It been so long since I was there so it has probably changed. But I liked it as a kid”, it would be weird to visit the fair again, it really had been a long time ago. His dad had started taking him there regularly after Law told him about his sister, and in the beginning it had been really hard but Rocinante kept taking him and eventually he’d replaced a lot of the sadness with happy memories. Not all of it, of course, but now the memories of his little sister smiling were combined with memories of his dad falling into the goldfish pond, so it was much easier to smile about it than be sad. He could appreciate doing something she would have liked and not just think about her missing it.

“I’m sure it’ll be great”, Luffy declared, skipping over Law’s short paus without any mention of it.

“Yeah”, Law agreed and smiled.

 

They took another buss out to the fair and even if it was hot and packed with people they found spots to sit in the far back with an open window so they at least could get some air.

“So, no camera today?” Law asked after a while, because Luffy was only dressed in shorts and a shirt covered in sunflowers without any camera bag in sight.

“Nope! Today’s just for having fun, no need to film that”

“Oh, okay. That’s good”, Law responded, relieved that even if this still might not be a date at least it wasn’t just something for a video.

“Yeah, it’ll be great!”

 

The fairgrounds were full of people and children, but at least there was a slight wind here so there wasn’t too hot even with the sun beating down from above.

“We have to go on the roller-coaster first!” Luffy exclaimed as soon as they’d gotten in and in the next second he’d grabbed Law’s hand and started dragging him along.

“Woah, I’m coming, Luffy-ya! You don’t have to pull of my arm!” Law exclaimed as he stumbled along behind Luffy as he weaved a path between people with focus only on his goal.

“You’ll be fine, we have to hurry before the line gets too long!” He was correct about that so Law let himself be pulled along even as he kept apologising to the people they inevitably knocked into. Luffy took them to the line in record time but the sign still estimated a waiting time of over half an hour, but Law still thought that was rather fast for a place like this so perhaps Luffy’s mad dash had had its uses.

 

“What other attractions are you looking forward to?” He asked as they both settled down to wait.

“All the rides, of course, but all the games and craft tables are also great. I saw quite a lot of them on our way here, but I think we should go to them in the afternoon instead”

“You had time to look around during that race?” Law asked, slightly doubtful.

“Of course! How would we know where to go otherwise?” Luffy’s voice had duh-tone that just made Law sigh, because seriously? This man was a whirlwind.

“Okay, true.”

“So did you have anything special you wanted to do?”

“The ferries I suppose?” Law’s voice sounded questioning even to himself.

“Oh! We can do that tonight when all the light’s look beautiful in the dark!”

“Yeah, good plan”, Law agreed with a smile as the line moved forward a bit. “So what fairs or amusement parks did you go to as a kid?”

“There was a huge park in the next town over from where I grew up and dad took us a few times when he wasn’t working but when we were older I could go with Ace and Sabo. They were both great and horrible companions for an amusement park”

“They’re your older brothers, right?”

“Yeah, Sabo’s adopted and Ace’s technically my cousin, but since aunt Rouge died before I was born he’s always lived with my family. They’re great brothers, but as I said, not always great with a small kid in an amusement park”, Luffy said with a crooked smile and Law was almost afraid to ask what he thought was a bad idea to do with a child.

“Oh?”

“They lost me rather often, and then I’d walk around and talk to all the vendors begging for food until they found me again. Or they’d challenge me to go into the haunted house alone, and I’d do it because I didn’t want to be weaker than my brothers and then I’d end up crying and having nightmares”, Luffy seemed way to relaxed about what Law thought sounded like a traumatic experience. “Mom yelled at them when we got home, and the next time Uncle Shanks came with to chaperone, but he was even worse. He got drunk and then got stuck at the games, winning the high price on so many things that he eventually got banned for cheating”, Law had to laugh at that.

“Did he cheat?” He managed after his giggles died down.

“No, but he’s always been way to good at anything he tries so it probably wasn’t fair even if he didn’t actually cheat”, Luffy was also laughing now and they’d almost reached the end of the line.

“Did you ever have a normal visit?” Law asked.

“Yeah, I mean when I got old enough not to be dependent on Ace and Sabo, and even later when I went with friends. But if one goes with Zoro one always has to spend at least a few hours looking for him when he inevitably gets lost, but by now the rest of us has just decided to let him wander around until he comes back or it’s time to leave”, Luffy said with a shrug, pointedly not worried about constantly losing his best friend in crowded places and Law laughed again as they sat down in the roller-coaster car and prepared for take-off.

 

They went from attraction from attraction until both their heads were spinning and Luffy decided it was time for food, something Law had decidedly refuse to indulge in until they’d finished most of the attractions, since he didn’t really want so go on a roller-coaster while full on sweet greasy carnival foods. Luffy of course wanted approximately everything, he downed hot dogs, cotton candy, ice-cream, churros, french-fries, slushies, hamburgers and after all that he was still happily sucking on a lollipop. Law felt slight sick just looking at him but at least he was happy.

“We should do arts and crafts!” Luffy decided when he’d thrown away his last wrappers.

“What kind?” Law asked, because he’d long since decided that the best thing was to just go along with Luffy’s ideas.

“I don’t know, let’s check them out!” Then he bounced on ahead to stare at the different tables where mostly children sat making everything from coasters to play swords. Luffy stared intensely at everything while Law followed behind, admittedly staring a bit more at Luffy than the craft tables. After a while Luffy stopped abruptly and turned a blinding smile on Law.

“Let’s make friendship bracelets!” Then he grabbed Law’s hand again and pulled him along to sit down at the table beside him.

 

Law looked around at the table and it was covered in laminated instructions, scissors and balls of yarn and different strings. Law swallowed carefully.

“Sure”

“Yay, so I want to do a cool design, and they have to match! What colours do you like? I want red, but you can pick some as well!”, Luffy chattered on and started picking out some of the strings he liked. Law picked up the instructions instead, there seemed to be several different kinds of bracelets and stuff one could make, and some of them even looked good.

“Look!” Luffy said suddenly and then he had his hands almost in Laws face, strings pulled between them, but he’d failed so much at the finger string game that it looked more like he held a single wire between them. Around them the sun still shone, people talked and children laughed, but Law  _ flinched _ . In a moment he had his hands pulled up to cover his face and his heartbeat started racing. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for his rational mind to catch up and he quickly lowered his hands and tried to breath slowly, but Luffy was staring at him. Thankfully he’d also lowered his hands but now he looked worried.

“Torao? Are you alright? I’m sorry if I scared you”, he kept his voice quiet, almost whispering so that people around them couldn’t hear.

“Yeah, not your fault. I’m sorry for reacting like that”, his voice sounded thick and it was hard to talk through his racing heart, even if it was quickly slowing down as the world around him caught up with it’s happy and carefree atmosphere. There was no pink feather coat here, no choking steel wire or mad laughter. He was past that.

“You don’t have to apologize”, Luffy said sternly and Law managed a small smile that ached a bit. “We can leave”, Luffy then added and Law shook his head.

“No, it’s alright. It was just”, he paused, looking for a word, “just bad memories. I want to stay here and make some bracelets now”, he was not going to let memories of that man destroy a nice day, and if Luffy wanted them to have friendship bracelets Law would damn well make one and wear it forever.

“Okay”, Luffy answered and Law was so thankful that he didn’t ask, didn’t expect more information, he just accepted Law’s words and carefully keeping the strings on the table from then on.

“I want yellow and black”, Law said and Luffy turned a huge smile towards him and nodded.

“Alright! This will be awesome!”

 

It took quite some time to make their bracelets, because after they’d finally decided on colours and design they had to actually make them. Law might have practice using his fingers for finer tasks while in med school, but he’d never really braided anything and Luffy did even worse, one time actually managing to tie his own finger into the bracelet. The young woman manning the craft table laughed at them, but she was patient and in the end they walked away with a bracelet each. Law’s slightly lumpy since Luffy had made it, but he’d never been happier for some knots and braids of different coloured strings.


	7. Day 7: Light/Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Doflamingo related warnings for this chapter, most are just mentions of violence and no real descriptions but if you're worried about anything specific you can message me on my [tumblr](http://lannispuff.tumblr.com/)!

Law was sprawled out on the couch and hadn’t moved since breakfast. Soon enough he would be a surgeon and then he wouldn’t have nearly this much free time, so he took his time to enjoy it while he could.

“Law, Sachi’s on the phone”, Rocinante said as he came in to the living room with a confused look.

“On the landline?” Law asked, equally confused but he still took the phone from his dad. “Hello?”

“Oh, Law, good! Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“I forgot to plug in the charger last night and left it to charge this morning, and then I haven’t moved to get it. Was it something important?” The actual reason that he’d forgotten to charge it was because he’d been up texting Luffy until he fell asleep, but Sachi was already teasing him enough so he didn’t need to know that.

“That’s good”, Sachi said.

“What? Why?”

“Well, I’m guessing if your phone is dead you haven’t checked any social media this morning”, Sachi’s voice sounded odd, but Law couldn’t really place what it was.

“No, what’s going on Sachi?” Rocinante had sat down with a book but now he was watching Law with slightly furrowed brows, easily noticing how Law got more and more tense.

“Well, eh. You know how Penguin and I were keeping an eye on your newfound fame in the Straw Hat fandom?”

“Yeah”

“So it was doing down somewhat but then someone took some pictures of you and Luffy on your date last week and then it kind of exploded, and you know how some fans can be extreme and without any sense of boundaries?” Law’s stomach was slowly twisting itself into a knot as Sachi’s words got through.

“Just tell me what’s going on”, Law’s voice sounded snappish and rude even to himself but Sachi would hopefully understand that Law wasn’t really mad at him.

“To put it simply, what happened with Doflamingo is all over the internet.”

 

The knot in Law’s stomach became a stone and his heart-rate speed up. No. Fuck.

“Law? Are you still there? I’m so sorry”, now Law could place the strange tone in Sachi’s voice, it was a mix of compassion and harshly controlled anger.

“Yeah, I’m here. Sorry. I need to talk to dad. I’ll call you later”, then Law put down the phone and stared at his father. The usually carefree face was dark with worry, and Law knew that it would only get worse. It had been the darkest time in both of their lives and Law had never wanted it to come up again, but now here they were. Doffy had been in prison for six years and they hadn’t seen him for fifteen, but his shadow still made the world darker.

“Apparently people on the internet have now found out about how we’re connected to the Joker.” Rocinante’s eyes widened and then he stood up, anger in his eyes making his hight look imposing instead of silly for once. Then he took a deep breath, shook of the anger and sat down next to Law instead.

“I’m sorry”, Law sighed, he wanted to be angry at something, but all he could feel was dread. He shouldn’t even be surprised at this. The trial had been public. It had been the end of a huge police investigation spanning years and Law and Rocinante had at least been alive at the end of it. But to have that all brought up again, to have every stranger all over the world become part of a time Law only wanted to forget, that was hard to accept. He could hide the scars with tattoos and he’d mostly talked through the trauma in therapy, but now it would be everywhere. Law didn’t have a hard time guessing what they might have found. Their witness statements, Doflamingo’s stupid defence, maybe even the _ pictures _ . He felt like throwing up.

“Hey, Law. Breathe. It’s gonna be alright”, his father’s arms were comforting, but right now Law didn’t believe it was enough.

“You can’t know that”, he mumbled and let his head fall forward against a shoulder that had always been there to support him.

 

\-------

 

Santon Blothly  _ @SantonB _

Have you all seen this? Apparently “Torao”’s real name is Law Trafalgar and he was one of the Jokers victims like 10 years ago! #Toraoislaw

 

Minnie  _ @Minne643 _

And his adoptive father is the Joker's younger brother! #Toraoislaw

 

Dance is King  _ @mr_k1ng _

Eh, does no one this this is slightly weird? I mean the guys uncle is a serial killer and now he suddenly starts hanging around Luffy and the Straw Hats? #Toraoislaw

 

Kiss me  _ @lovelovelove136 _

I don’t think he deserves to be with Luffy. I mean didn’t he hang around the joker's gang before? #notformyluffy #Toraoislaw

 

Queen Robin  _ @Robinfan11 _

I really don’t think this is anyone’s business but Torao and his family. Seriously people, this is creepy! #Toraoislaw #Stopharrassinghim

 

Ughghg  _ @Blablabl _

_ @StrawHatLuffy _ What do you think? Did you know about this? #Toraoislaw

 

Salmon  _ @Samon33 _

So I searched through like every frame from the paintball video but like you can only see a few scars, I guess he tried to hide them with tattoos #Toraoislaw

*show picture*

 

Lizzie Lee  _ @LeeLiz _

Why are people only talking about #Toraoislaw the joker killed a lot of people, and I don’t see anyone talking about them.

 

Harriet Jones  _ @HarryJones _

I would also like to give all the credit to Laws dad for literally fighting his evil brother to protect his son. Like damn! That’s a parent right there, no blood relation needed! #Toraoislaw

 

\-------

 

**Luffy**

Torao?

 

**Luffy**

Are you alright?

 

**Luffy**

I’m sorry this happened, can I help in some way?

 

**Luffy**

I’m here when you’re ready

 

\-------

 

Reblogged from  _ StrawHatNews _

There’s a lot of chaos surrounding Torao and this is a statement from the mods at StrawHatNews, we will not be involving ourselves in this! Seriously people, stay in your lanes! And to dig up private information about someone’s past is as far from your lane as one could be, so stay out!

Tagged: #Straw Hat Pirates #Torao #Law Trafalgar #this is the last we’ll say on the subject #people should be ashamed

_ 13,345 notes _

 

Reblogged from  _ LuffyLove4ever _

You want to know what’s going on? Well this is it, I’ve tried writing up some of the information I could find on it, but since this blew up there’s undoubtedly more stuff, but I will not include it here. There’s some particularly untasteful pictures going around but I will have nothing to do with them. This is just the basics.

So, Law Trafalgar lost his family when he was 9, he ended up in the system for a while and then Doflamingo Donquixote aka the Joker recruited him when he was 10. Law’s now father, Rocinante Guatama (he was adopted by Sengoku Guatama as a child), worked with the police as an inside man with his brother in order to bring him down. When he saw Doflamigo recruiting children however, he could not stand by. So Rocinante took Law away from there and they were placed in protective custody and lived protected until Doflamingo caught up to them five years later. This led to a very bloody showdown where Rocinante was almost killed for protecting Law. If it hadn’t been for the police arriving they would both be dead.

TL;DR Adoptive father saved Law from murderous uncle (the Joker)

Tagged: #Law Trafalgar #Torao #Straw Hat Pirates #Toraoislaw #tw: murder #tw: crime

_ 546,966 notes _

 

\-------

 

**Luffy**

Law are you alright?

 

**Luffy**

I’ve tried calling, is your phone broken?

 

**Luffy**

You know I don’t care one way or another about whatever they’re saying?

 

**Luffy**

Your past is yours and we’ll never have to talk about it at all, just tell me of you’re alright?

 

\------- 

 

Reblogged from  _ 3bol_Verge _

Crime photos have been leaked! Viewers discretion is advised so they’re under a read more, but it sure shows what the Joker is capable of.

\---Read more---

Tagged: #Toraoislaw #Joker #Doflamingo Donquixote #Law Trafalgar

_ 7,164 notes _

 

Reblogged from  _ DiamondFlag _

Is no one talking about the fact that Law joined a criminal organisation when he was 9?? Not exactly an upstanding citizen.

Tagged: #Toraoislaw #Law Trafalgar #Joker

_ 746 notes _

 

Reblogged from  _ MoneyBitch _

So who’s the Joker you ask? Well, his real name is Doflamingo Donquixote and he’s a crime lord slash serial killer who had control over huge parts of the underworld. He was arrested six years ago and is now serving a lifetime sentence. He preferred strangling victims with a steel wire but he also used it for torture and such. Details under read more!

\---Read more---

Tagged: #Joker #Doflamingo Donquixote #tw: murder #tw: torture #tw: crime #tw: serial killer

_ 89,672 notes _

 

\-------

 

**Luffy**

I’ll do what I can

 

\-------

LUFFY  _ @StrawHatLuffy _

This has to stop.

 

Sanji Baratie  _ @Cook_Sanji _

Please people, this is like when my Vinsmoke heritage came out, it has nothing to do with you so just lay off.

 

Nami  _ @NamiMikan _

It would be nice if people could just mind their own business. Oh. Wait. They’re idiots.

 

Robin Nico Tomsson  _ @Nico_Robin _

Imagine if some horrible accident befell all those spreading rumours and lies. Wouldn’t that be horrible? : )

 

Franky Tomsson  _ @FrankyFamily _

Listen to the wife, peeps. Stay in your lane.

 

Zoro  _ @Roronoa _

There seems to be a lot of idiots lining up for a beat down.

 

\-------

 

**Torao**

Sorry, we can talk if you can come over to my place?

 

**Torao**

This isn’t really a conversation for the phone

 

**Luffy**

I’m on my way

 

\-------

 

Law put down his phone and stared out into the empty space of his room. He’d just told Luffy to come over so that he could actually talk about it. Did he really want that? He hadn’t really talked to anyone other that his closest friends and his therapist. And his dad, but he had been there along with everything, so it wasn’t the same as telling someone new. But now he would tell Luffy. And he would actually sit down and tell him the whole story, because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it, worrying about what Luffy though or if he’d get some wrong information from the internet and judge Law based on that. Law could get over strangers thinking stuff but if Luffy was to judge him Law wanted to at least be judged from the truth.

 

His father had been hovering constantly since Sachi had called with the news but he had finally left so Law could meet Luffy alone and he was so thankful for that. He didn’t know what to do as he waited. He kept unlocking his phone and staring at the lock screen but then he would put it away again and walk a lap around his room. Moving a few books or trinkets with every lap. After twenty minutes he relocated to the living room downstairs, but it was just as hard to sit still there. He moved the pillows, re-folded a blanket and lined up the tv-remotes before moving on to the kitchen and he had started wiping down all the countertops when someone knocked on the front door. Law stiffened for a second before he forced himself to take a deep breath and put away the dishcloth and go open the door.

 

He double checked that it actually was Luffy out there before opening the door, and it was probably good that he done that because just as the door swung open Luffy threw himself upon Law. He stumbled backwards but didn’t fall over as Luffy tightened his arms around him. For a second Law didn’t know what to do but then he felt the anxiety quieting down as he relaxed his tense muscles and hugged Luffy back. Luffy was shorter than him but during the paintball match Law had seen exactly how strong he was, and that same strength felt just as comforting in a hug as it had done when being carried to safety.

“I- Thanks for coming”, Law mumbled when it felt like the hug had gone on of a bit to long.

“Of course. Stupid Torao not responding. You had me worried”, Luffy let go and stepped back so that he could look Law in the eye. “You don’t have to hide from me, I don’t care what might have happened in your past. I only care about who you are now”, his voice was calm and completely serious and Law felt so much younger than he was as he only nodded in response, not knowing what to say to that.

“Now let’s go!”

“What?” Luffy once again turned Law’s expectations completely on their head.

“I’m gonna take you somewhere, let’s go”, Luffy’s voice had lost it’s almost unnatural calmness from before but he was still completely serious. Law gaped in shock for a moment before he shook himself and decided it was better to go with Luffy than keep sitting at home.

 

Luffy had arrived in an atrocious electric blue sports car and Law didn’t know what to do with the sight in front of him even as Luffy went around to the driver side.

“You coming?”

“What is this car?” Law managed to ask even as he sat down in the plush leather seat, equal parts admiring and abhorred.

“Oh, it’s Franky’s” Apparently that was all the explanation Luffy felt like giving as he turned the car out to the dark road.

“Where are we going?” Law asked.

“You’ll see, but don’t worry. You’ll like it”, Luffy sounded sure so Law leaned back in the seat and stared out at the flashing lights of meeting traffic. This was nothing like what he would have imagined. He’d thought they would sit down together on the couch and have a hard, awkward conversation, but he really shouldn’t be surprised, should he? Luffy didn’t do normal or conventional. He apparently heard hard conversation and decided a surprise destination was the best bet. Maybe it was. Law was already thinking more about where they might be going than how Luffy would react.

 

Luffy drove in silence before turning in on a familiar road where they had been together just a bit over a week before. Law stared, completely thrown off any ideas he might have had.

“The fair?” He asked finally as Luffy turned off the engine.

“Yes. You never did get to go on the ferris wheel, so it’s definitely time”, Law couldn’t respond and just let himself be lead through the considerably less crowded fairgrounds. They got to the ground station by the huge wheel and there was almost no one there. Luffy talked quietly to the young man handling it before they were let on one of the cars and started to rise. Law watched Luffy for a little while before swallowing. Luffy had taken the time to take him away and Law hadn’t even realized that the walls at home felt oppressive until he was out, but now he sat alone with Luffy as they very slowly rose up over a colourful fairground in an otherwise dark evening and Law had to tell him something.

“I hated the world”, it was perhaps not the best thing to begin with but Luffy turned his gaze on Law without saying anything so he felt the knot in his chest loosen slightly as he continued. Luffy wouldn’t interrupt.

 

“My family had died from an illness that could have been cured if people had only cared, but no one did anything and they died, and at every home I ended up in people seemed to think I’d infect them with the same thing, even if it wasn’t contagious.” It left a bitter taste in his mouth just saying it, but he continued anyway.

“I wanted revenge on everyone and everything but I was only nine and couldn’t do anything. That’s when Doflamingo found me. I had run away from my latest home and he just picked me up from an alley. I didn’t even realize how incredibly suspicious it was for him to just take me with him without alerting anyone. I was just thankful to be rid of the foster home I had been placed in.” How foolish he had been. It had taken way too long for him to realize what kind of man Doflamingo was. It was one thing for a nine-year-old to want to take out their anger and sadness on something, and the Donquixote family’s life of crime had sounded so exciting.

“I didn’t understand what was really going on until the first time I walked in on Doflamingo holding his steel wire still dripping with blood”, Luffy stared at him but he didn’t open his mouth, just waited patiently for Law to continue.

“I turned from the room and ran, but I didn’t get far before smacking right into dad. I hated him as well, didn’t think him as anything that Doflamingo’s underling but he was the first one who cared since my family died. He took me away from there, and when Doflamingo came after us he protected me. If it hadn’t been for him I would never have gotten out. Maybe I would even have stayed there and became just like them, but I’ll never know. Dad took me away. Gave me a new life, real help and a place to belong”, this was perhaps and extremely shortened version of events, but now that Law was watching Luffy he realized that he didn’t need to detail everything. Luffy didn’t listen because he was curious. He listened because Law needed him to. Law had thought he’d need to explain every little thing to feel at peace, to have Luffy understand so that he would be able to judge or accept him. But Luffy didn’t care. Just like he’d said. Luffy cared about who he was now, and he cared about his past because it was important to Law to talk about it, but beyond that it honesty didn’t matter. Law took a deep breath. It was insane how this man he hadn’t even know for two months could make him feel  _ so much _ just by being there and listening and caring by the simple act of  _ not caring _ . He accepted Law as he was. Trauma and serial killer uncle and all. It was a heady feeling.

“Thank you”, Law had to say it. He could go on and talk about how Doflamingo had eventually caught up to them, that he had been on the other end of that bloody wire and seen his father shot in the chest, but did it really matter now? Rocinante was alive, Doflamingo was in prison and Luffy was here, smiling at him.

 

“Don’t thank me”, Luffy said in a soft voice. “Look at the lights”, he gestured out at the view and Law looked away from Luffy’s face for the first time since sitting down. They had just reached the top and the fairgrounds spread out beneath them like a colourful sea of lights. It was breathtaking. 

“Wow”, Law breathed out and Luffy gave a short laugh at his wonder.

“I’m glad you felt like you could tell me, but if it’s in the past for you, then it’s in the past for me. I’m sorry that people brought it up and I’ll try to keep it down but people will continue talking about it, the best thing one can do is go forward and ignore them, you are better than those idiots on the internet, don’t let them get you down”, Luffy took Law’s hand in his own and met his eyes again. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am now”, and it was the truth. What had felt like a horrible unescapable darkness before just wasn’t the same as he sat beside Luffy high up in a ferris wheel and watching the light’s below and the stars above.

“Good”, Luffy declared with a wide smile and squeezed Law’s hand. Then they turned to watch the lights together and Law’s heart felt like it was swelling from warmth and love and light.


	8. Day 8: Doctor/Patient

Law woke up feeling like someone had stuffed his head full of cotton, mucus and whatever one might find in a scrapyard. He couldn’t breath through his nose at all, his head pounded and every time he tried to swallow it felt like barbed wire going down. Fuck. He should have expected this but yesterday evening had just been  _ so nice _ . He and Luffy had ended up riding the ferris wheel several times and then they’d stopped for some late-night food on the way home. Law had credited his tiredness to the emotional conversation but now he knew what it was. The flu. He’d been a sickly child and even as an adult his weak immune system showed itself every time he had an especially bad depressive episode or became too stressed. He’d foolishly hoped that he could escape it this this time since it was mostly resolved now but apparently his body had different ideas because all his stress and anxiety from being dragged out in the limelight along with all his darkest moments had caught up with a vengeance.

 

It was hard just getting out of bed and he had to sit still for several minutes before he could even get up and stumble to the bathroom. His face was pale and clammy from sweat but at least he didn’t feel like throwing up at the moment. He finished in the bathroom and had just gotten ready to stumble back to his room when Rocinante appeared in the doorway. He looked Law over once and sighed.

“Oh, Law, again? What are you even doing up? Go back to bed and I’ll fetch you some meds”, then he carefully grabbed Law’s arm and steered him back to his bed where Law obediently laid down. He knew it was useless to fight and his dad had gotten really skilled in taking care of him when Law got this ill, so he just relaxed back into the bed and waited. It felt like he’d just closed his eyes when Rocinante walked in again.

“Law, I fetched some aspirin and water. You want something to eat?” Rocinante kept his voice quiet even as he handed Law two pills and a glass of water which he gratefully swallowed down.

“No, I’ll just go to sleep for a while more”, he croaked out and his dad just smiled and patted his head.

“Sure, just sleep now, I’ll take care of stuff”, Law kind of wanted to ask what needed to be taken care of but he right now it wasn’t worth the energy, so he let himself fall asleep again instead.

 

“Are you awake, Torao? I brought some soup!” Law was pulled slowly towards wakefulness at the voice he felt like it shouldn’t really be there.

“Wha-?” He mumbled as he managed to open his eyes and stare up into Luffy’s smiling face.

“How are you feeling?” He immediately asked and then placed a hand on Law’s forehead.

“What- What are you doing here?” Law woke up more and more and this was really weird. Why was Luffy here?

“Well, apparently your dad had something to do today so he called me!” Law stared. What. Had his dad had something planned for today? He couldn’t remember anything specifically, but he had stayed home with Law a lot these last few days so it wouldn’t be weird for him to have pushed something up, but why would he leave when Law was sick? He normally hovered like crazy at every little thing, why did he think that calling Luffy would be a good idea this time?

“I wanted to make you some soup but when I asked Sanji for a recipe he almost tackled me and made it himself instead, but whatever, his soup is really good! Chopper also recommended some good medicine and Brook some music that presumably relaxing!” Law could barely keep up with Luffy’s talking as he set down a bowl of soup on the bedside table and then pulled up a bag that he started to pull up medicine from. It looked like he had raided a drugstore from the amount. “Oh, and your dad said you should text when you woke up. I’ll go fetch some more water for you” Then he was out the door like whirlwind and Law just lay there, completely stunned at the situation he found himself in. After a few seconds he reached for his phone to see a text already waiting.

 

**Dad**

I  took the liberty to ask Luffy to look over you today, I have been avoiding a meeting at work for way too long now and Tsuru was hounding me.

 

**Law**

Really? That’s the only reason?

 

**Dad**

Well.. If this let you spend even more time with Luffy, wouldn’t that be a good thing to?

 

**Law**

Yeah because having the flu is so hot. Just how I’d want to try and seduce someone.

 

**Dad**

So you DO want to seduce him??

 

**Law**

Bye.

 

**Dad**

Don’t be like that! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but you need someone to look over you and dad couldn’t come today so I got Luffy’s phone number off Garp. It’s not that weird!

 

**Law**

It’s definitely weird

 

Luffy got back so Law quickly put down his phone.

“Thanks for coming I guess”, he said at last, because he could at least be polite even if his voice came out nasal and rough. “But you didn’t have to”

“I know I didn’t have to, I never do what people tell me to, but I wanted to come” He smiled at Law and then he held out a glass of water and two entire boxes of fever reducing medicine. Law couldn’t help but smile even as his head pounded and his limbs were heavy and his nose completely stuffed.

“You know one’s only supposed to take two pills, not two entire packets, right?” He asked and Luffy looked down at the boxes in confusion.

“Oh. Sorry bout that! Well, now you have extra!” Then he disappeared again for a few seconds before he came back with extra pillows. "So you can sit up properly”, was his only comment before he started manhandling Law until he sat up in bed with a frankly astonishing amount of pillows behind and around himself.

“I can move on my own”, Law pointed out, even as Luffy thrust the bowl of soup into his hands.

“Well you shouldn’t if you’re sick! Rai- Ross- your dad said not to let you move around too much so I’m keeping you still!” Law muffled laughter at Luffy’s complete failure at remembering his dad’s name but the laughter made his head pound even more.

“He’s a bit paranoid since the time I collapsed in a supermarket”

“You fainted in a supermarket?” Luffy asked, stunned.

“Yeah, it was my first year away from home for uni and I got sick and then I ran out of food so I took the bike to the store, but I didn’t get further than the fruit section before I went down. Fever and low blood sugar and biking don’t go together, but I was too stubborn to ask someone to help me. Dad had to come pick me up at the emergency room afterwards even if nothing was actually wrong it freaked him out, so now I’m not allowed to be alone when sick. As if I didn’t learn from that mistake myself”, it had been a very embarrassing experience and now he wasn’t really sure why he’d told Luffy about it.

“Well, you’re not going out today”, Luffy declared, thankfully leaving out any comments on how stupid it had been, like Penguin, or commenting on how he could have ordered home pizza if he needed to eat that badly, like Sachi.

“Yeah, I will”, Law just answered and took his first sip of the soup. “What is this?!”

“It’s Sanji’s soup”, Luffy answered, brow furrowed. “I told you so. Is your memory affected by the fever?”

“No!” Law snapped but then quickly calmed down as he took another bite. “This is amazing! It’s the best soup I’ve ever had!” He looked up and Luffy was smiling from ear to ear.

“I know! Now finish it!” Law did, it really was amazing soup, and he felt better just eating it. Luffy sat next to his bed and chatted on about different things he’d done with his friends and food he’d eaten. When Law finished the soup Luffy took the bowl and put it on his desk.

 

“I asked around what one might want to do when sick and brought some of their suggestions. Zoro said to lift weights until you’ve sweated out the illness but Chopper hit him for that so I didn’t bring any weights alone”, Law was suddenly very thankful for Luffy’s young doctor friend, because he wouldn’t have known what to do if Luffy had pulled out a set of weights and expected him to use them.

“Eh, what else did you bring?” Now he was almost scared to ask but Luffy just smiled.

“Robin said I should read to you, but I didn’t know what you’d like so she gave me some different books”

“Oh, that’s great, thank you. But I don’t think I can read right now, so I’ll just-”

“No, you don’t have to read! I’ll read out loud for you! That’s what people do to others who are sick”

“Oh, okey then”, Law didn’t know what to say to that, he was already feeling tired again but if Luffy wanted to read to him, how could he say no to that?

“So what should I read?” Luffy asked.

“Whatever you prefer”, Law said and let himself sink down into the pillows.

“Okay! There was one that had a cool cover so I’ll take that one then!” It was just such a Luffy thing to decide on a book based on the cover that Law had to laugh.

“Sounds good”

“In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or eat: it was a hobbit-hole and that means comfort” Luffy’s voice was low as he slowly read about the comforts of a hobbit’s home and as Law listened to descriptions of adventuring wizards and good mornings he thought that perhaps this was also a good day despite his illness. Because Luffy was here playing doctor for him and Law fell asleep with the knowledge that he would remain here for a while longer.  


	9. Day 9: Alone Together

Like always Law felt better after a few days and in less than a week he was up and about just like usual. Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats hadn’t left again and Law was happy to be able to spend so much time with him. But there was one thing. While his crush was quite clearly developing to something much more than crush he still had no idea how Luffy felt. Law wanted to believe that he might feel something similar, but he was also a very happy go lucky guy and saw most people as friends. They were meeting up again today and Law was getting more and more antsy about not knowing, but he didn’t know what to do about it. If felt like he had ridden a curve with feelings. At first he had been nervous about meeting Luffy, then he got comfortable with him, and then he passed that comfortable sensation of friendship unto a full on crush and by now he was starting to get antsy again from not knowing. Had Luffy behaved more indifferent towards him it would have been easier. Law would have been able to tell himself that he wasn’t interested and be done with it, but Luffy was just so sweet. He distracted Law when he felt bad, he didn’t ask more about his past and he’d taken care of him while he was sick. Was that friend stuff? Or did it mean more?

 

“Law? Are you coming down for breakfast?” Rocinante asked as he knocked on the open door to Law’s room.

“Yeah, I guess”, he answered, still staring at the roof over his bed.

“Are you alright? I thought you got better?” The concern was back again and Law sighed.

“I’m fine. It’s just, it’s hard you know? Not knowing”

“Not knowing what?”

“About Luffy”

“What is it that you don’t know? When your date is?”

“No! And that’s the problem, I don’t know if it’s a date!” Rocinante’s face softened and he walked into Law’s room and sat down on the bed. Law sighed, because the “serious talk”-vibe was strong right now.

“Do you think it’s a date?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“Yes! That’s the problem!” Why was this so hard. He wanted to date Luffy so bad right now, but he had no idea if it was mutual. “He’s just so friendly to everything and everyone! How would I even know if he’s interested?!”

“You should ask”, Rocinante said, voice mild.

“What!? No, I can’t ask that!” They had hung out so much lately, so if he asked Luffy would understand that he liked him and if he didn’t like Law back it would be way too weird. Fuck, He felt like a teenager again.

“Sure you can, honesty is always good, just ask him if it’s supposed to be a date or a friendly outing. If it’s a date, then great, and if not, then at least you know and don’t have to worry”

“But if I ask and it’s not a date then it’ll be super awkward!” Law pointed out, because seriously? What kind of old person idea was this?

“Perhaps, but perhaps not. He’ll appreciate your honesty. And I know you hate not knowing, so this way you’ll stop feeling anxious about it”, ugh, his dad knew him too well, the anxiety of worrying over this was getting worse and worse.

“Fine, I'll probably ask”, Rocinante smiled at that, and Law knew he’d noticed that Law hadn’t agreed completely but instead of saying anything he just pulled Law in to a tight hug.

“I love you, Law. I’m sure it’s gonna be great”

“Yeah, whatever, thanks dad”, Law’s throat was a bit tight, but he smiled wide anyway. His dad was awesome, even if he was an old klutz.

“Now stop moping and come get breakfast!” He left Law’s room in a hurry and Law could hear the tell-tale swearing of him missing the first step of the stairs.

 

“So who’s car is it today?” Law asked as he jumped into Luffy’s car. Today it was a small, bright pink model that needed only a thought to crash horribly with everything around it.

“Zoro’s”, Luffy answered with a cheeky grin.

“What.” If the car felt like it clashed with Luffy it was nothing compared with how weird it would be to see Zoro in it.

“The Dracule family had a long running bet on Zoro’s driving exam, and if he won he would get a new car and if he lost he would get Perona’s old car and she would get a new one. Mihawk encourages friendly competition and he hoped that the incentive would be enough for Zoro to succeed with his exam, but Perona was the only one walking away happy from that bet. Zoro got lost multiple times despite the instructor telling him which way to go and in the end he only got his license because the instructor got tired of him. Though he can actually drive, just not to the places he's supposed to go”, Law burst out laughing at that and Luffy chuckled along with him.

“And why hasn’t he had it coloured?”

“Pride, they take bets very seriously so now he’s committed to driving this car. I think he’s gotten fond of it as well, and it always surprises people”

“I’ll say”, Law commented and watched the world pass by outside.

 

“Where are we going?”

“The best place in the world!”

“Okay, and that is?” Luffy grinned from ear to ear, obviously excited for whatever location they were going to.

“The ocean! There’s a cliffside where we used to go and have picnics when I was a child, so I wanted to show you that!”

“That sounds amazing!” It really did, and if the huge basket in the back seat was any indicator their trip would also include a picnic. “Is it far?”

“Not really, maybe? It’s like two hours away from here”, Luffy answered, shrugging. Law hummed in answer and relaxed back into his seat, trying to figure out what he would say. A part of him wanted to ask immediately so that they wouldn’t be stuck hours away from any civilisation if it became awkward, but at the same time he didn’t want to have the conversation when driving. In the end he decided it was better saved for when they got there and stuck to other topics of conversation. He had just finished regaling Luffy with the tale of how Bepo got stuck in a polar bear suit during Halloween and had to go to class in it the next day when Luffy turned in on a small bumpy forest road. They drove through a thick forest for a while and Law couldn’t really imagine that the road would lead to the ocean when the trees suddenly opened up to an amazing view. Luffy turned off the engine and Law stepped out, mouth hanging open. The horizon stretched on for what felt like forever and the grass covered cliff reached out over the waves like the steps up to a throne.

“This place is amazing”, he breathed out and then looked back to Luffy who had gotten out of the car and was pulling out the picnic basket and a blanket.

“I know, right?” The normal huge place was in place and his eyes shone as he placed the blanket on the ground. Law sat down beside him and for a moment he just listened to the waves crashing against the cliff and collecting his courage.

 

“Are we-, do you-?” he couldn’t really get the question out so he paused and took a breath before trying again. “Is this a date?” Law didn’t dare to look at Luffy as he waited for his answer but as the seconds passed and Luffy didn’t say anything he looked up to meet Luffy’s blank stare.

“What?” He said and Law felt like a huge hole opened up in his chest. “Of course it is. We’re boyfriends” The hole stopped growing and Law stared.

“We are?”

“Yeah?” Luffy was staring at him like Law was slightly stupid but at this moment he didn’t really care because the hole that had opened up in his chest was quickly filling up again and Law didn’t care if he looked stupid. His crush had just declared that they were boyfriends, he could be excused for being shocked.

“I-, since when?”

“Out date at the fun fair, right? We made bracelets and everything!”

“But you said they were friendship bracelets!” Law wailed, the paralysing effect of his shock wearing off to let bafflement through.

“That’s what they’re called!” Luffy answered, his voice also gaining volume. “I shared my food with you! Why would I do that if we weren’t boyfriends?!” Law didn’t know what to say, he just stared dumbfounded at Luffy’s face as it slowly fell. ”Unless you don’t want to be boyfriends?” Law kept gaping for just a few more seconds before Luffy’s quiet words registered and he started flailing.

“No! Of course I want to be your boyfriend!” The worry on Luffy’s face eased up but Law couldn’t stop. “I really like you, a lot”, Luffy’s smile grew even more.

“I really like you too”, and now Law was smiling so sappily that he was glad he couldn’t see himself, even as Luffy grinned back with teeth, dimples and shining eyes.

 

“But if you say we’ve been boyfriends since the fair, how would I have known?” Law asked after a while as they had started eating the excellent food once again provided by Sanji.

“Well, I held you hand, right? And we went on dates! I even read to you!” Luffy looked at Law like he’d been the one who’d been stupid for not realising.

“Yeah, true. I guess you’re not into kissing either then?” Law might be completely unconcerned with Luffy being ace, he wasn’t really that interested in sex himself either, but he couldn’t deny that he’d imagined kissing Luffy. “Not that I mind!” He the quickly added because whatever he might have been imagining, it wasn’t a requirement.

“Oh, no I don’t mind kissing a bit. I just assumed you didn’t like it since you never hinted at anything”, Luffy answered with a shrug and Law gaped again. This date was a complete rollercoaster of emotions and revelations.

“But I didn’t even know we were dating!” His voice was very high and it might have jumped around a bit there. Oops. Luffy just laughed at him.

“Ah, sorry about that! But now you know”, Law sighed, because how could he muster up any anger when Luffy looked like that? Relaxed and happy in the sunshine and one hundred percent Law’s boyfriend.

“Well can I kiss you now then?” He asked, ignorant his heart squeezing together from emotions.

“Yeah”, Luffy answered and leaned closer with that huge smile still on his face. Law couldn’t decide if he wanted to close his eyes or keep them open so that he could see Luffy. He hadn’t decided when Luffy pressed his still smiling mouth against Law’s and it wasn’t really a kiss since he was smiling so much but it was amazing and now Law was grinning back equally wide.

“I think we’re failing at this”, he mumbled as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Luffy’s, because neither of them could stop smiling enough to properly kiss.

“No, we’re doing awesome”, Luffy responded and Law let out a small giggle that he didn’t even know where it came from.

“Whatever you say”, Law answered before he finally managed to kiss Luffy through his smile.

“Yeah, I’m the captain after all”, Luffy mumbled and then they were laughing again. The ocean spread out beneath them, the sky above and Law didn’t see any of it. All he could take in was Luffy’s smiling face right there in front of him, feeling exactly the same thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author is not responsible for any cavities caused by this chapter, but she will cackle gleefully and squeal along with you.


	10. Day 10: Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter!! The first part of this was co-authored with [Secretuncle](https://secretuncle.tumblr.com/) and the second part was written by me in the middle of the night with my cat repeatedly and loudly hinting that she wanted me to leave the computer and go to bed so she could sleep on my feet. 
> 
> Well, I hope you've all enjoyed the ride for this fluffmonster of a story! It has certainly been a challenge to do this but I'm so glad I did! And lastly, all the thanks to my amazing beta <3

Law was so nervous. He hadn't even been a fan for that long but now he was supposed to do what so many Straw Hat fans only dreamed of. He was going to make a guest appearance in a One Piece role playing session. His hands were clammy and his face pale as he sat around a table with people he a few months ago never thought he’d see outside the screen. All nine of the Strawhats were there, including Sabo the sadistic DM, and Luffy’s vengeful older brother. He might have known Luffy for a while now, and also been his boyfriend for some of that time, but to meet with his boyfriend alone or text them was completely different from sitting down with their entire friend group to play a game that had been going on for more than four years.    
  


“Are you nervous?” A small voice asked to his left and Law looked down to meet big brown eyes. Damn, how could Chopper be that adorable? Wasn’t he like 18 or something now, but he still looked like a kid. On his other side Robin hid a smile, probably because she saw just how nervous he was. How was Law supposed to live up to the standard usually maintained by these guys? He’d never even played dungeons and dragons before! Let alone the crazy complicated pirate version these guys played! 

“A little” he answered and Chopper smiled. Robin once again seemed to be aware of just how much of an understatement that had been, and Law was feeling slightly lightheaded.

 

“Ok everybody! We’re about to start so SHUT IT!” Sabo shouted and Law jumped a bit as the room fell silent. “Ok one, two, three and we’re rolling!” Kill me slowly with a stick, Law thought as Usopp started up the main camera, which was aimed at Sabo.

“Welcome back to a new chapter in One Piece! Today we have a special guest as per your request! But before we introduce them let’s do a short recap. Luffy’s team with Zoro, Usopp and Robin are crossing the boiling freezing lake in the banana boat. Brook is still unaccounted for, the appropriately named Head Group consisting of Sanji, Franky and the head are still inside the Lab in the biscuit room close behind Nami, and of course as you all know when we last left off Nami and Chopper had just crossed the creepy frozen cavern of corpses and are currently attempting an escape with all the giant, and not so giant children. So what is the course of action?” Sabo immediately slipped in to his usual storyteller voice from the countless videos Law had watched and it was almost enchanting to see how he built the world up, even just for a recap. 

“Ok, so Chopper and I are headed towards the exit. Right Chopper?” 

“Right!” Chopper exclaimes, sounding relieved to leave the terrifying cavern behind. 

“Ok, you two, you’re still headed towards the exit that you can see further ahead, and as you get closer you can faintly hear voices talking outside, neither of you recognize them immediately. What do you do?”

“We don’t know who it is?”

“That is correct.”

“So naturally, we’ll charge in! And I say ‘Kya! That was so scary! The frozen people!’” Nami’s energized reply cut across the table and Law was once again amazed to be here. It wasn’t only Sabo who immersed himself in the story, everyone had voices for their characters and they did them well. 

“But look! It’s the door, we can get out! Yey!” Chopper answered, eyes shining with excitement. 

“Ok, so you all keep running, children still following behind. And so the both of you burst through the doors into the open air. The sight that meets you is as follows; the snow is still falling, hinting at an incoming storm, the arctic sky is dark and heavy with clouds and in the distance you can make out the shape of snow capped mountains. Behind the mountains you can see the faint red outline created by the hot end of the island. But more importantly, right in front of you are the origin of the voices you heard. In full marine uniform is newly appointed vice admiral Smoker and-” 

“WHAAAAT!!!” 

“What’s he doing here?” 

“It’s Smokey!”

“I knew we should have checked for those voices!” 

“It was your idea to just keep running!” Everyone burst out with comments at the same time, reigning from shocked to excited. 

“Ahem!” Sabo interrupted, annoyed to be disturbed from his storytelling. “...AND one of the current warlords of the sea-”

“WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!” 

“WHO!?” 

“WE’RE GONNA DIE” 

“Is it Mihawk?” 

“You always think it’s Mihawk, stupid greenhead.”

“You wanna GO?! STUPID SONOFA-” Chaos reigned again as everyone took in the news. This time Luffy didn’t join them, instead he only looked excited, probably because he, just as Law and Sabo, knew approximately what was coming. Luffy had after all helped Law come up with his character and Law had talked it out with Sabo before they started filming.

 

“AHEM!” Sabo repeated, now even more annoyed. The others quickly quieted down as to evade Sabo’s wrath. “-and warlord of the sea, one of the eleven supernovas, previously worth an impressive bounty of 440 million berries... it’s-”, Sabo paused and Law focused his gaze on the camera pointed at him. Oh boy, it was time. 

“TRAFALGAR LAW!” The Strawhats whooped and clapped as they usually did when they revealed a guest. Law meanwhile just solemnly nodded at the camera. Hopefully fans would credit it to a serious and stoic personality, adding a flair of mystery, instead of the truth, which was that he was simply too nervous to do anything else. 

 

“So Law, we’re going back in time for a few minutes to find out what exactly you were talking about with Smoker! The scene is this; you’re trying to convince him there’s no one in the island other than you! So, what do you say?” It seemed that Sabo was enjoying this too much for Laws liking, judging by the clear mischief in his voice and devilish smile, but Law would be ok, he was a med student, soon to be a surgeon, and he had lied many times in his life.

“What business do you have at my vacation house?” Vacation house really? What’s wrong with him? “White Hunter-ya” 

“Pfft-” Law heard the barely contained snickering around the table, and apparently he did not work well under this kind of pressure.

“Haha, ok, ‘WOAH?! Why is there a warlord here?!’ Sabo did impressive voice distortions, somehow choosing a lower pitch and still screaming shrilly. ‘Let’s go Smoker sir, we don’t want to be involved with him. He sent one hundred pirate hearts to HQ in order to become a warlord!’”, ok, that Sabo had added all on his own, and Law was regretting his decision to be a part of this more and more. 

“HE’S A CREEP-” Wow, now that was just hurtful. It seemed that Sabo did hold a grudge towards Law for dating his little brother after all, or perhaps for stripping in front of him. Law just stared at him, and the triumphant smile was evidence enough to confirm his suspicion. Great. Sabo was enjoying this. Well, he had known that Sabo would be playing up the animosity for the camera, but this was almost silly! Luffy was 22, it wasn’t like Law was dating a child! 

 

“Smoker turns to you and says ‘This island is off limits even to those concerned with the government, Law.’ How do you answer?” Sabo met his eyes with an appraising look, waiting to see if Law could keep up to this game that everyone but him was an expert in. 

“Well, then that means you too.” Law heard everyone muttering approvingly around the table, and he took a moment to almost feel proud of his successful response. He wouldn’t lose at this!

“Ok, roll deception” Why? Law threw his dice anyway, and shit.

“Twelve”

“Mhm interesting...” ugh, this was hard, and Sabo was very good at acting like a bastard. “So the marines aren’t super convinced and they show you the distress signal responsible for the Straw Hats arrival at this island before Smoker speak up; ‘You know Straw Hat Luffy right? You met on Sabaody, and two years ago you helped him escape from the war!’ So Law, what do you do?”, stupid Luffy wanting Law to have been the one to save him from the war! That had sounded like a great idea when coming up with his character, but it didn’t exactly seem like someone not caring, so it wasn’t ideal for this line of questioning! But he supposed it was nice to be inserted in such an important and previously empty roll. But now the cards were clearly stacked against him, and Sabo seemed to enjoy making it as difficult for Law as possible. Well if this bastard wasn’t going to pull his punches Law wasn’t pulling his either.

“What do you want. Forging emergency signals is you marines specialty, right?” The others nodded approvingly and watched the exchange in silence, waiting to see who would end on top.

 

“Tch, ok Law, roll deception.”

“Six.” Fuck. 

“‘I’m sorry to say that this isn’t one of ours’” Sabo said victoriously, sounding a bit ridiculous since he was making the gruff voice he’d assigned to Smoker. 

“Well then... Since I don’t know anything either we can end this talk.” Damn it, he was slipping, but he couldn’t give Sabo the satisfaction of ruining his first impression. 

“Roll deception”, Law picked up his dice and threw them at the table. Damn it! How was this possible?

“So, Law?” Sabo asked when Law had apparently been staring at the dice for too long.

“Two”, his rolls were getting worse and worse. It was clearly Sabo’s fault, somehow. It seemed impossible but Sabo’s smile somehow grew even wider. 

“Smoker is not impressed and he demands to see the inside of the research factory.” By now Law was slightly desperate, but he still managed to keep his cool facade. Thank fuck for that, otherwise this would be so embarrassing. 

“This is my vacation house right now, so, no.” No matter how ridiculous that lie sounded, he might as well try it, it still only depended on what he threw, right? But perhaps a bit more acting was needed. “What’s so bad about a pirate like me being at an island you disposed of? There’s only me here. If Straw Hat comes here I’ll hunt him down... if that’s all you wanted, leave.” Sabo frowned, he clearly didn’t like being challenged and he had seemingly decided to play for smokers victory in this scenario. 

“Roll deception.” Law took his dice, and let it fall. 

 

“AHA!! Nineteen!” Finally! Law couldn’t help but let his stoic mask slip up as he grinned. But Sabo didn’t seem like he’d been defeated, instead his eyes lit up with sadistic glee. Oh no, he forgot, this was a set up, he’d never even stood a chance of winning against him, not when-

“‘KYA! THAT WAS SO SCARY! THE FROZEN PEOPLE!’” Sabo yelled in a terrible falsetto voice and Law sighed in defeat, the Monkey family was going to be the death of him. 

“That’s not how I sound Sabo!” Nami complained, clearly annoyed at Sabo’s terrible impersonation of her voice, but also resigned at the futility of complaining. 

“‘But look!’” Sabo continued, now clearly attempting an imitation of Choppers voice.

“‘There’s a door! We can get out of here! Yay!” Screw him, Law thought as the others laughed at Sabo’s terrible impersonations. 

“‘We’re out!’” Sabo kept going. “And so the Straw Hats burst out through the front doors into the cold air outside, followed closely behind by a small army of children of many sizes.”

“No, it’s cold!” Nami chattered her teeth to create the impression of being out in the snow. 

“The children are all happy and yelling about going home to their parents, but after them the most bizarre sight follows. A cyborg with more children on top of him and crowned by a severed head and a blonde chef, all the while singing…?” Sabo looked to Franky, waiting for him to fill in the song. 

“‘Hey hey hey hey he’s a tank!! he’s a pro, he’s a pro, super pro! He’ll trample whoever is in the way!! (But he’ll step away for flowers) The tiny bit nice, FRANKYYYY TAAAAAANK!!!” Franky’s thunderous voice boomed out the most nonsensical song Law had ever heard, and he heard his dad singing on a regular basis. 

“And so all the children, including Chopper, Sanji and the head all pose along with Franky and yell-”

“SUUUUPPEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!” Everyone around the table, except for Law, joined in, some even going as far as to pose dramatically in the iconic Franky victory pose. Law didn’t know if should pray for his sanity or burst out laughing. This was both amazing and crazy, and however much Sabo seemed to enjoy tripping him up Law wasn’t the first person he’d done that to. Hell, he’d even killed his own brother so Law couldn’t really take it that badly that he seemingly played against him now instead of just neutrally leading the story. Sabo had a reputation as the sadistic DM to maintain after all, and he’d done it successfully for four years so it wasn’t like he would stop for Law. 

 

After they’d somehow resolved the situation at the gate with a fight against the marines, where Law finally succeeded in doing some decent throws and got to utilise the awesome devil fruit they’d come up with, the session continued in the typical crazy way of the Straw Hats role playing. Law also got to see how much more went on that Usopp later cut away when editing. Mostly they just let the story go on as it fell naturally by following everyone's crazy ideas, but sometimes they also had take breaks to talk through what was happening. Law was extra careful as the newcomer, but apparently everyone thought it would be great fun to be playing each others characters so he ended up switching around their souls. That ability had seemed somewhat over powered but he’d rolled for the power of the ability and Sabo had approved it so he just went along with it. Then Franky rolled 18 for power and 1 for control on Chopper’s monster point and Law hoped Usopp would edit out him laughing at Luffy using one of his most powerful attacks on his on crewmate. 

 

It took a lot longer to play than it would end up on the video so they eventually had to take a break for lunch. Sanji had brought what seemed like a half a restaurants worth of sushi and they all dug in, enjoying not actively being on camera for the moment. 

“You’re doing great, Torao!” Luffy said as he’d filled up his plate for the second time and came bouncing over, interrupting Law’s discussion on different medical schools with Chopper. 

“Thanks! I think I’m getting more into it now”, 

“Yeah, I remember my first time, I was so nervous!” Chopper agreed before he left to grab more food and Luffy took his place. 

“How come you got such an op devil fruit anyway?” Zoro asked just as Law took a huge bite of food. 

“Oh, that was hilarious!” Luffy interrupted before Law could finish chewing and answer for himself. Although Luffy didn’t bother to stop eating so he could answer properly because he mashed in even more food into his mouth instead of clarifying. 

“Luffy’s right, it was hilarious but also so annoying!” Sabo jumped in, and by now everyone was listening. “So we sat down to talk through his character like we’ve done with everyone, and he and Luffy had this idea for his devil fruit and so he rolls for the power level of it and rolls a fucking natural 20! So because of that we had to come up with some freaky superability to make it’s power that high” 

“Wouldn’t that make it like way too powerful then?” Usopp asked, looking curiously at Law. 

“Yeah, that’s what I was worried about, so I made him roll for stamina and he got 4”, Usopp, Sanji and Franky burst out laughing at that and Law groaned. 

“It wasn’t my best roll”, he admitted with a shrug and Sabo cackled gleefully. 

“It was amazing! The dice nerfed him on it’s own!” 

“But still not as hilarious as Usopp rolling a 20 on negative resistance against Perona”, Zoro added and Usopp puffed up his chest in pride. 

“I think you might be a bit biased there, Zoro”, Robin added with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, don’t diss your beautiful sister!” Sanji added but Zoro just scoffed. 

“Bah! Perona’s a fucking terror and you know it!” 

“Well I think she has a terrific taste in cars”, Law added and there was a lot of muffled laughter around the table as everyone thought of the hot pink monstrosity that Zoro had taken over. 

“Very funny. It’s just a pity that the GPS is broken”

“I’ve looked that GPS over like five times now, Zoro. It’s not broken”, Franky added with a suppressed grin and a raised eyebrow, prosthetic arm waving to further express his exasperation. 

“Well, you’ve done a good job, pity there’s no fixing his brain”, Sanji added and in the ex second he and Zoro were arguing. It was petty and lighthearted and harmless, but still loud and the tablewide conversation broke up into smaller ones. 

 

“So I might have an idea for what we could do, but it would probably have big consequences going forward so I don’t know if I should do it”, Law said a while later when he was talking to Nami and Brook. Luffy having planted himself next to Law but currently focusing completely on a story Usopp was telling. 

“Oh, cool! So what are you thinking?” Brook asked and it was slightly weird to talk to the man whose music had been blasting all over the radio for a couple of years now. 

“NO!” Luffy interrupted, pressing a hand against Law’s mouth. “Don’t tell us! Talk it over with Sabo instead and let it be a surprise”, Law stared down at him and quirked up an eyebrow as Luffy still had his hand pressed over Law’s mouth. After a few seconds Luffy’s face split into a wide grin and he removed his hand only to lean forward and place a quick kiss on Law’s mouth. 

“I trust your judgement, but I don’t want any more spoilers! Earlier I already knew what you had planned for your character, so let whatever your idea is be a surprise”, Law grinned back. 

“Okay, as you wish” 

“Ugh. So sappy!” Nami’s voice suddenly cut through Law’s Luffy-induced haze and he looked up with a quickly growing blush. 

“Young love! So beautiful!” Brook exclaimed and Law wanted to sink through the floor as even more people around the table heard that and laughed along. 

“Ugh. It’s so weird to see Luffy like this!” Sabo said, pulling a hand through his hair. 

“Well I had to sit through you mooning over Koala for years, so suck it up!” Luffy said, and then completely failing at delivering a strong point by poking out his tongue at his brother. Zoro lazily hit Luffy on the back of his head as Nami just sighed. 

“I guess you’re used to Luffy by this point, but welcome to the Straw Hats”, she then said to Law. 

“It takes some getting used to”, Usopp chimed in and Law sighed, but he also couldn’t help his smile, because Luffy sat beside him, his friends accepted him and they had a great time. 

 

As they cleaned up after lunch Law had a quick conversation with Sabo, talking over his idea and then fitting it to the world of One Piece and whatever Sabo had planned for the future so when they started to film again Law was ready. He rolled great attacks against the yeti cool brothers and then he looked Luffy right in the eye and smirked. 

“I have a plan to take down one of the Emperors.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The thrilling story of Stupid Torao and Idiot Straw Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801678) by [YunaSabakuno18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaSabakuno18/pseuds/YunaSabakuno18)
  * [A wondrous sequel of Stupid Torao and Idiot Straw Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535378) by [YunaSabakuno18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaSabakuno18/pseuds/YunaSabakuno18)




End file.
